World at War
by Chibixtombxrobber
Summary: It's world war three in the muggle world. So far it's safe in the magic world, but there's a darkness just waiting to attack at the right time. It might not be as safe in the magic world as people believe it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The world is in chaos. World War Three has started in the muggle war. Many seventh year students have left their final year at Hogwarts to fight in the war. This is the story of the students that stayed behind and are still in Hogwarts. This story will folow some students on their stay at Hogwarts as the world falls apart around them.

XXXXXXX

Albus was dreading gong back to school. The summer hadn't gone as well as it could be, but he rather still be home. The only good thing about going back was seeing Alek. Alek was his best friend. He was from Bulgaria,but he went to Hogwarts. Albus still wasn't sure why, but he was happy he did. Alek helped him a lot, since they were both Slytherin. A Potter in Slythin? Yeah it sucked. It was his fifth year so there was less of that. Once in a while someone would make some crud remark, but it wasn't often.

Albus sat in a comportment in the Slythin section on train. It wasn't long until Alek found him. "Alek! It's so good to see you. I missed you over the summer." Being around Alek made him feel better. Alek always protected him.

"My parents were a pain, but summer was normal. It's good to see you again too."

Albus could tell there was someone wrong, but he didn't want to push it. It was just something in his friend's voice that he could tell he was lying. Of course Albus was lying too so he wasn't going to push it.

"What do you think about the muggle war?"

"Let the muggles do what they want. It's not like it effects us," Alek said. He looked concernd. "Are you sure everything is okay? You look nevous."

"N-no. Everything is fine. Why do you think there's anythin wrong?" Albus cursed himself for stuttering. "I can't talk about it okay? Just drop it."

"But you tell me everything."

"Look I'll tell you all about it, just not right now."

Alek sighed. "Alright, but I'm holding you on telling me later."

"Let's just enjoy the ride to school and being back together."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Luis sat in his compartment with Ciel. They were both only in their fourth year, but they were close friends. "How was your summer? You stopped writing me half way through the summer," Ceil asked.

Luis looked uncomfortable. "There was an accident. I got hurt working with the dragons. I spent a good deal of time in the hospital. I'm still not as good as I was before the accident. I'm scared I won't be as good as I was before getting hurt at Quidditch." Luis was,by far, the best seeker in the school. He lead Hufflepuff, his house, to winning the quiddich since his thrid year. Everyone thought he would go into professinal quidditch, but now that was uncertain. "I have to find away to stay strong. Everyone needs me."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Ciel said. Luis liked Ciel, but wasn't sure if the other male like him or not. Luis had a problem. Being the only male veela had it's problems. Men were attractive to him as if he were a full veela female. He had issues dealing with that. It was the problem that caused him not to share his feelings for his Ravenclaw best friend.

"Your brother went to war didn't he? That must be scary knowing he's in danger all the time," Luis said. Probaby not the best subject, but he didn't want to talk more about his own problems.

"Yeah. He knows what he's doing."

"Molly is probably going to be keeper again." Again, changing subject again. Molly was what people would call a whore. She didn't that work. She said she wasn't getting paid so she wasn't a whore. She didn't mind slut cousin slept with a men, and, one or two girls, a lot. They even said she was so good with broom because she was good at riding things.

"Your cousin sure it good at it. She has trouble going agaist James though. He's probably the best keeper the school has. There are a lot of your family on quidditch teams aren't there?'

"Yeah. I know James gets upset when he loses. Gryffindor has been known to be the best quidditch team, that or Sytherin. I like that Hufflepuff is winning."

Ciel leaned back into the couch. "And don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine at Qudditch. I have faith in you."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James was hanging around the rest of Gryffindor Quidditch team. Lily and Rose were there as well. It was nice to have family on the team. Dominique, Roxanne, and Albus were all on the Slytherin team. Then there was Luis. The blonde kid was on the Hufflepuff team and did damn good. "Good summer?" Asher asked. Asher was James' best friend. The two had been close since their first year here, meeting on that train.

"You know it. I worked hard, and made Lily work hard, at qudditch. We're going to win the cup this year. I'm sure nothing will stop it."

Asher laughed." It's good to hear you so positive." Asher crached his arm, like there was something there.

"Is something wrong with your arm? Want me to loo-

"No," Asher cut in. "Everything's fine. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all."

"You're lying," James stated.

"Look I can't tell you anything right now. Let me try and figure things out and I'll tell you everything. Right now, it's dangerous-"

"If it's dangerous you need to tell me so I can help," James cut in again.

"You can't help this. It's too big,"Asher said. "Give me time. I promise I'll tell you everything soon."

"I don't like this. You better tell me me soon or I'll be on your case about it."

"Is everything okay?" Lily asked, walking over to them.

"Everything's fine," Asher said. "Just talking about our summer."\

"If you say so.'' Lily said going back to talking to Rose and the rest of the team.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lilly found her friends, Rosa her twin brother Tyler and Chloe. Chloe was fun, even if she was a bit odd. She was the president of the James Potter Fan Club. Lily didn't understand how her brother had a fan club. It was how she met Chloe though so it was nice. The got into the same carriage on the way back to Hogwarts. "I missed you guys on the train."

"I was with the other hufflpuffs," Rosa said. "And Tyler was with the other Ravenclaws"

"And Chloe was stalking James," Tyler said with a laugh.

"Hey, I was not. I just happen to be in the same area as him because we're all quidditch members. I just spent most of my time with Lily then ogling James,"Chloe pointed out.

Lily laughed "Yeah. But I saw you looking at James. You're not very discrete, you know."

"Whatever. I spent a good part of the last week getting things ready for the fan club, as well as getting ready for school. I'm glad it's tie for us to back to school."

Lily was quiet a moment. "Are you afraid of the war? I mean they're bombing London. You really think we're safe here?"

"Don't be so paranoid. Hogwarts is the safest place around. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm sure the war will ware itself out sooner or later then we won't need to worry about it at all,"Rosa said.

"But what about all those seventh years? The ones who went to war instead of finishing school? I know some of them. What if they die?" Lily asked.

"Stop being so upset over this. People die all the time," Rosa said. "I know it's sad, but war is war. It's not playing nice."

"I know I know. And to make things worse, Albus has been distance since we got out stuff at diagon alley. I don't know what's wrong with him"

"There you go again. Stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine," Rosa said. "Just be happy we're finally back together and have fun this year."

"Rosa is right. Don' worry about things that you can't control. It's sad that the muggle world is at war, but they have wars all the time. There's no reason to think this war is different than any other war they've had."

"I know. I know. I just-"

"Don't 'just' you're safe. You're family is safe. Most of your friends are safe. Be happy," Chloe said. "If you want to be cheered up, you can come to the fist meeting of The James Potter Fan Club." Chloe said with a smile.

Lily laughed. "Maybe. They always ask so many questions about James when I go there," Lily pointed. "It's not like I know everything about him.

"See got you to laugh," Chloe said.

"I guess that's true," Lily said with a smile. "Well we're here. I'l meet up with everyone tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus sat down next to Alek when they when they were at the school. "Alek. Something bad is going to happen. I can't tell you what, but somethng bad is going to happen and I'm scared."

"Why can't you tell me now? You've never kept anything form me." Alek's worry was clear in his voice and how his face. Albus didn't like keeping things form Alek, but this was bad. He was in danger and he wasn't going to put Alek in danger too.

"I just can't okay? I'll tell you as soon as I feel it's safe to tell you," Albus said.

"Safe? What have you gotten yourself into?"Alek asked, worry getting worse.

"I don't know. It's complicated. Everything is so damn complicated. I can't tell anyone what happened. I'm sorry."

"Nothing is going to get better if you don't tell someone what's wrong,"

"I know okay? Can we just drop this? Let's watch the first years get sorted. You know you want to cheer for the new kids don't you?"

"This isn't over,"Alek said. ''I'm going to find out what's wrong."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luis was worried about being back. Members of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team came and said hey or how they were going to win again this year. Luis had to deal with this on his own. His best friend, Ciel, was in Ravenclaw. Luis just smiled and agreed with them. He had to be able to do this.

Molly came over and sat next to him. It was nice that she was in Hufflpuff and on the quidditch team. She chansed off the other members of the team. "I'm sure you'll be fine. The doctors said you might still be able to get back most of your strength. I mean, you're the best seeker at the school. If anyone can make it work it'd be you."

"I hope so. I love Quidich almost as much as I love Dragons. I still love Dragons, even after the accident. I'm sure you're going to be fine. Have guys been messing with you?"

"Only the normal amount. I'm betting I'm going to have a problem the next week or so as the first years get used to me. I hate the start of the school for that reason," Luis sighed. "Though there's a Slytherin seventh year that has been bugging me a lot last year and I'm worried about him. Axel I think he might be worse this year because he's head boy. I just hope he doesn't try to hook up with me."

"Well if he tries anything I'll put him in his place. No one messes with my family," Molly said firmly.

Luis smiled. "Thanks. I'll let you know if he does anything." He figured Molly could actually do something or, rather, get a guy to do it more her if she wanted something done. Luis knew all of his cousins would be ther to help if needed. They were a close family and Luis loved that. Not many people had that many people have their back. He knew James would over react to it if he was told a Slythirn was messing with him. Luis didn't like the attention he would get if James got involvd.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred the second, jr, whatever you wanted to call him, but he prefered just Fred, sat next to Elliann, his partner in crime. Fred was head of what you might call a gang in Hogwarts, the biggest one at least. If you needed something or needed to know something, you went to Fred. He had people in very house and every age, minus first years, and even had some teachers working with him. He was in Slythin, and so was Elliann. He didn't think what house you were in really. It was just a place to sleep. He worked with all of that houses. It would be stupid to not take advantage of people in every house. How could he know about Ravenclaw or Gryffindor if he didn't have people in that house working for him.

Elliaan got the items people wanted. For the right price you could get anything. You went through Fred, but Elliann actually got the items herself. He looked over to his friendd. "Have you heard what I've heard? He asked softly.

"I have. Things aren't going well." The girl never spoke much and only spoke to Fred. There was a problem with ta palijuice and the side of her face never went back to normal. To make things worse animal hair got into the potion. The right side of her face was part animal and there really wasn't much they could do about it. Fred thought it was sad that Elliann didn't have more friends, but he was glad he could at least be there for her. "What's the plan?"

"I'm not sure we need to think of a plan. We don't act on our information. We just give it to people. If something does happen we'll step in and do something, but I don't want to endanger any of our men. If we have to fight we will, but I think we have plenty of time before the others actually do something. We have time to figure out what to do."

"I understand." That was all the response he needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James frowned. "Asher what's wrong with your arm? You keep scratching your arm."

"Just a bug bite. It itches like hell but he'll go way soon," Asher said with a nervous laugh. "Such a pain, but I'm not worried about it."

"Let me look at it. Maybe I know a spell to fix it-"

"No!" Asher said, pulling his arm away from James when James went to grab it. "I mean, I can take care of things myself. Don't worry about me. Excited about quidich his year? I think we have a chance this year. I worked hard over the summer so we can win. You have a whole team with all of your cousins. Do you practice together?"

James didn't like the change of subject, but he'd drop it for the moment. He didn't like not knowing what was going on and something was going on. Asher was acting weird enough that James was sure something big was wrong. Damn it. Why wouldn't Asher just tell him? "Let's just watch the first years get sorted. Don't you think it's fun to see the kids get sorted into Gryffindor, the best option at least. I suppose they can't help it if they get sorted into other houses. They need people in them too. Not everyone is as awesome as us."

James laughed, back in a better mood. Asher wouldn't be so happy if there was something wrong. "Yeah that's true. Too bad my cousins are in every house. Potters and Weasely's had always been in Gryffinor and now they're in all of the houses. I suppose it makes sense that, with that many people, people would end up in every house. "Yeah. I just wish Albus was in Gryffindor. I feel bad for him in Slytherin. I mean, Roxanne, Dominique, and Fred were all in Slytherin so it wasn't as though he was alone. I don't like his friend Alek though. Something just gives me the creeps about him. And then there's Scorpius. I don't like him either."

"Stop worrying about all of this. Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Asher asked.

"Fine whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Things have calmed down. James no longer even remembered Asher scratches, even though his friend still did it once in a while. Asher seemed a little off, but James gave up on trying to figure out what was wrong. If Asher needed him he'd tell him. Things would work out, at least James hoped so.

It was Quidditch try outs today. James was Captain of the Gryffindor team and was ready to see any new blood. He wouldn't put people on his team just because they were family. Of course, it happens that his family happened to be the best players around. They all practiced a lot when they were kids. There were a lot of people trying out. They would win this year for sure.

Once the match was done he had a solid team. Asher was going to be seeker again, and James was sure he'd beat Luis this time. James was one of the best Keepers in the school, though Molly was rather good too. Rose was good as normal as her brother was too, both making the team. Lily took after her mother and was amazing at chaser. Chloe wasn't the best chaser, but she was better than the others they had try out. Mina was quiet and didn't talk much. Len was a Longbotttom, so they grew up together.

"I'm sure our team is going to win for sure," Lily said with a smile. "We have such a good team this year." She hugged Rose. "Right Rose?"

Rose smiled brightly. "Of course we will. I'm not worried about any other team."

"I wonder if Luis will make the team or not. He hasn't been doing well since the accident. I hope that he can still play. He's supposed to go pro after Hogwarts,"Lily said.

"Dominique said he's been playing a lot of video games to get his hand-eye coronation better, as well as practicing on the broom. She seems to think that everything will be fine. Even if he's not as good as he was, he'll still be a force to be reckoned with. I mean, we're going to beat him this year no matter what. Go Gryffindor right?" Rose laughed.

"Yeah. That's true. We're definitely going to win this year."

"Of course I'm going to lead us to victory," James chimed in. "Just follow my lead and I'll work you all to the bone to make sure we win."

Rose jumped. "I didn't even notice you were there."

"I'm everywhere," James said with a laugh. "But we need to get off the field. Those Slytherins have the field now for their try outs. Let's stay and watch. Might learn something."

"Are you sure it's okay to watch?" Lily asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" James asked.

"I suppose it doesn't matter," Rose said.

XXXXXXXX

Albus was always worried about tryouts. He was good at Quidditch, but he was always worried about doing poorly. His good friends were on the team as well as some of his cousins. It was always fun. It was also fun to see James' face when Slytherin beat Gryfindor. It was probably bad that he felt that way, but it was fun to beat James at something. "Don't worry so much. Axel knows how good you are. He'll probably let you on the team even if you don't do well in try outs," Alek said.

"But I want to do good at try outs," Albus complained. "I want to get on the team becauase I did good at tryouts not because I was good last year."

"Well then do your best,"Alek said.

"I will."

It wasn't long after that the team was made up. Albus made the team, as well as Dominique, Roxanne, and Alek. Jun Goyle got on the terms as did Scorpius. Albus was on good terms with both of them, but he didn't think they would be considered friends. He wasn't friend with Sasha, but she was Lily's friend so he guessed that was okay too. It was nice that they basically had the same team as they did last year. That meant they already knew how to work together. They'd win this year,

"We should through a party for making it on the team. I'm sure Fred can get something fun to drink for the party,"Scorpius suggested. "Or maybe we could have match against those Gyffindors who watched our try outs."

"Just leave them alone. No need to start problems," Alek said

''But it could be so much fun," Scorpius said.

"Not today," Axel said. "We'll crush them during our first match. I'm all for a party though."

"But what if we get caught?" Albus asked.

"We'll do it in the potions' lap. I'm sure they'll have some good stuff there. Trust me, the teacher won't turn us in. Everything will be fine," Alek said.

"I don't know. Are you sure we won't get in trouble?" Albus asked. "I'm sure my parents would though a fit if they found out."

"Trust me. Everything will be fine," Axel said.

"I-I guess it's okay,"Albus gave in.

Alek wrapped his arm around Albus' arm. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

Luis was worried about tryouts. He practiced but he wasn't sure he was healthy enough to do this. Everyone was up on their brooms and he was doing well. Until his strength gave off and he fell off his broom from rather high up. Molly quickly moved and grabbed him before he could fall too far.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked, setting them both down on the ground.

"Y-Yeah," Luis said. That was it. He wasn't going to make the team. His frowned and wanted to cry. Quiddich was everything to him.

Zeke, their team captain, came over to them. "Is it going to be like that every time you fly?"

"N-no. I've been working hard not to have that happen. I'll be better in actual matches. Please don't kick me off the team."

"I have no intention to keep you off the team. Even with your fall you're better than everyone trying out for Seeker are worse than you," Zeke said.

"That's so nice of you," Ben said. Ben was Zeke's boyfriend, both on the team. Ben was a beater, as was Zeke.

"Yeah it wouldn't be the same without you," Locran said.

''Yeah I wouldn't like playing without you," Lysander said. The twins were the team and, while they weren't really family they might as well be, so that was nice.

"I don't think he should be on the team," Alicia said. She rounded out the team. "I mean, what if he falls in a game? We're going to lose if we have him on the team"

"Don't be a prat," Locran. "Luis is still better than almost everyone in the school."

"It won't help if he falls off his broom during a match," Alicia said. "I don't like this at all."

"I'll still win this for us," Luis said. "I'll work harder at practice. I'll be fine by the time our first match. Don't worry. I just need to work extra hard at practices."

"I think he'll be fine,"Kara said. "What happened anyway Luis? I heard you got hurt over the summer but no one would tell me how."

"I-" Luis frowned "I work with dragons over the summers. I got hit by one of them and broke several bones and ripped some of my mussels. I had to go through rehab to do even be able to walk. I like quiddich. I can actually do things on a broom that I can't do on the ground."

"It's cool you work with dragons. I'm sorry you got hurt,"Kara said.

"It's fine. I knew there was always there was a risk of getting hurt," Luis said. "But I'm doing a lot better than I was."

"Well, we should get off the field so Ravenclaw can take the field," Zeke said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lily, Rosa, Chloe and Sasha were in the stands watching the Ravenclaws' try outs. They were watching Tyler try out. None of them really knew anyone else on the team. That was fine. They were here to support Tyler. It made Lily a little sad that all her friends, minus Rosa, were on quidditch teams. She didn't like going against her friends and famiy in games. "So who do you think will win this year?" Chloe asked.

"I think it depends on how well Luis is doing,"Rosa pointed out. "He won Hufflepuff every game last year. If he's recovered enough I think Hufflpuff will win again."

"Does everyone know about Luis' accident?" Lily asked.

"I didn't until I got to school. People were talking about it. I don't know what happened, but everyone was talking about how he got hurt over the summer and might not be able win quidditch matches this year."

"I don't think Luis will be happy to know so many people know he got hurt," Lily said.

"I think Gyffindor will win this year. We have a great team. Well, as long as we beat Slytherin and Ravenclaws I'll be happy," Chloe said.

Lily laughed. "I hope we can beat Ravenclaw. Look at them. They're all doing bad."

"Tyler's not doing that bad," Rosa pointed out.

"Yeah they'll have at least one good person on the team," Lily said.

"I think you're wrong. Slytherin will win this year's cup. I'm sure of it," Sasha said with a smirk. "We have the best members out of any of the houses. Even Hufflepuff only wins because they have Luis. If they didn't have him they wouldn't win. It's good to hope and I do hope we all do our best this year. Don't want it to be boring."

"Man you guys almost make me want to be part of a team, but I'm not good enough and don't care enough to play," Rosa said.

"You just have to cheer me on," Sasha said with a laugh.

"No she needs to cheer me on," Lily said.

Rosa sighed. "I'll cheer for both of you. Tyler too. I'm sure he needs my support than you two do."

"Look it looks like tryouts are done," Sasha said. "Tyler looks happy. He must have made the team. Let's go and congratulate him."

The three girls went over to Tyler and the rest of the team. "Did you make it?" Rosa asked.

"Yep I'm going to be a chaser," Tyler said proudly.

"Yay!"Lily and Rosa said at the same time.

"Yeah it's great. I can't wait until games start," Tyler said brightly.

"I'm sure you'll be great at it," Rosa told her twin.

XXXXXXXX

The slytherin quidditch team found themselves in the potions lab. Alek and Jun made some kind of potion that would make them have some fun. Albus felt uneasy. He had never drank before and was worried they'd get caught, but everyone was here, minus Sasha who was probably with Lily, so they should be okay if he drank a little.

It wasn't long before most of the team was drunk. Alek leaned against Albus. "See it's fun." Hi voice was slurred. Albus had only taken one drink. He didn't want to go out there drunk.

"Okay, party over. It's late you and you need to get to bed," the potion's teacher said. "Come up here and take this potion hat will sober you up. It doesn't taste good, but you won't be drunk."

After they had all taken the potion, they went back to Slything for sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"James we need to talk. Somewhere quiet that we can be alone," Asher said, staching his arm. "It's really important."

James' eyes burrowed. He knew something was wrong and it was only a matter of time until Asher told him what was wrong. "Come on. There's a place called the room we can go to an unused class room and talk."

"And you're sure no one will hear us talk?" Asher's voice quivered. He was scared. This was bad. It had to be bad if Asher was doing all of this. James was suddenly extermely worried.

"I'm sure. Just tell me."

Asher rolled up his sleve to show up to show a scared, bloodly. There was some kind of mark under all of the injuries. "What did you do to yourself? Let me heal -

"No! Then they'll use it against me," Asher cut off. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's a dark mark. My parents put it on before school started. I've been trying to get rid of it but no matter how much I scrach at it it won't go away.

"They've told me somethings that they want me to helpe with. They're going to attack the ministy. They want to cause a lot of chaos and take over in the chaos. T-they'll kill me if they knew I told you."

"We need to do something! I'll try and figure out how to get that mark off of you and stop the war that'll start when they attack the mininstry," James said. He remembered his father talking about dumbledore's army. Maybe he needed to do that again. "I'll send word to my dad. He needs to know what's going to happen."

"But then they'll know I told you ," Asher said, nervously.

"We have to warn them though."

"I-okay. I trust you to help. I'm counting on you."

XXXX

Professor Mawell, teacher of DATDAs, came over to James later that day. "James we need to talk."

"What's wrong professor?"

"It's about your friend Asher. He's done selfharm and had delusions of the ministery being attacked. We're sending him to St. Mungos to get better," the professor said.

"But- I saw a mark on him. There has to be something wrong," James said. Maybe this happend because Asher told him what was going on. Damn it. He wanted to protect Asher not let something like this happen.

"We beleive he put the mark on himself as a joke, but, when he couldn't remove the spell, he started to try and get it off any way he could. We beleive he'll be fine. He just needs more help than we can give him here. I wouldn't worry about him He's getting the help he needs."

"I don't belive you. Asher would never do something like that as a joke. His parents are old Death Easters. They put that mark on him. I know my friend. This isn't like that," James protested.

"Asher is really sick. Whatever he said was part of his delusions. He needs help right now and not people giving into his delusion. No one is planning an attack at the Ministry. Everything is going to be fine," Professor Maxwell said.

"Can I see him? Can you give me a pass to go and see him? He needs support right now right?" James asked. He had to get to Asher before something really bad happend to him. Was this his fault? If Asher hadn't told him then this woudn't have happened. Still it needed to be said. James would make that army, like his father had, to stop this.

"I'll see what I can do, but if you're going to believe his delusions then I don't think it would be a good idea," Proffessor Maxwell said.

"I know. I'm his best friend. I think he'd be happy to see me and might help him feel better," James said. He had to see Asher.

He knew Asher was telling the truth. It was in the back of his mind that that maybe Asher was just crazy and needed help, but it didn't make sense. Why woud Asher put that mark on himself and then try so hard to get it off? It didn't add up in his mind. Asher was so scared. If he was crazy he was damned good at acting normal. This was the only thing that he saw that would make him think he was crazy happened before this. If this was him being crazy only after he told him about the mark and the attack. The only thing that made sense was that Asher was teling the turth and Professor Maxwell was part of the problem not the solution.

"I'll see what I can do. Students are normally let off school unless it's the trip to Hogsmead. You're right though. It might be good for him to see someone he knows. But if you talk about his delusions you'll be taken from the hospital. He needs to know that he's sick, but can get better."

James nodded. "I understand. Just seeing him should be enough to make him feel better."

"Of course you'll need someone to take you there. I'll take it upon myself to take you to him. Just can't just go see him on your own. We normally only let family go, but I think this might be a good exception to the rules. I'll have to talk it over with the Headmaster, but it should be okay. Asher's muggle born right?

"Yeah and doesn't really have a family. He lives with his grandma who is sick, so he spends most of his summer with us. I'm like family," James said.

"That's why I think we can let you go," Professor Maxwell said. "Until then, go about your business. I'll let you know if and when you can go see him."

"I understand," James said. "Thanks.'' He didn't trust Proffor Max. Ther was just something about him that game him the creeps. Still if he could see Asher he could get more information. It would be hard since Maxwell will be there with them, but he'd find a way.

XXXXX

On a lighter note, on the other side of the castle The James Potter Fan Club was holdng it's first meeting.

Lily always thought it was funny a club like this was real. She didn't see what was so special about her brother that he needed to have his own fan club. It was how Lily met Chloe though so she couldn't dismiss it too much. Rosa was here as well as the reuturing members and some new first years.

"Welcome. Welcome," Chloe said, with a bright smile."This is the James Potter Fan Club! We all love James here, or at least are fans of his. He's great at quidditch, he gets good grades, he's hot as hell, and he's the son of the Great Harry Potter! He's just a great person too. I know he'll go out of his way to help a friend. He's just over all a great person."

"You make him sound perfect. James isn't perfect," Lily chimed in.

"No good person is. I'm just saying he has a lot going for him," Chloe said. "I do think he has a lot going for him."

Lily looked around. She knew most of the people here form last year here. Mostly girls but a few boys as well. She didn't know any of the first years. "I'm Lily Potter. James is my eldest brother. I agree he has a lot going for him. He's a bit egotisticl, selfcentered, cocky, just to name a few of his flaws."

"But he has so much more going for him! You know it's true otherwise you wouldn't be here,"Chloe said with a laugh.

"He's my brother. He's just flip if he knew about this club though. Knowing him, he'd make himself a member because he likes himself that much."

"Do you think you can get Albus to come talk with us about James?" One of the members asked. "I love hearing what you have to tell us, but it might be nice to see Albus too."

"I don't think Albus likes this kind of thing," Lily said. "He doesn't like being in crowds with people looking at him or having all the attention be about him. He would hate being here."

"That's too bad," Another one of the members chimed in.

"I'm here though! I love my big brother," Lily said brightly.

"What's it like being related to him?" one of the male members asked.

"He can be a pain sometimes. He pushes me really hard during quidditch practices. He can be a bit brash sometimes, but he'd dependable. He'll always be there if you need him. He's a good person. I love him dearly."

The rest of the meeting was talking about James and why he was awesome as well as asking Lily questions. When it was done, Lily, Rosa and Chloe sat in the room on their own. "That went well. I'm glad we have new members," Chloe said.

"Well James is famous. There's always people who flock to those who are famous. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of the people here were only here for that reason," Rosa pointed out.

"I could tell there were people disapointed that James wasn't here himself," Lily said. "But those were only the new members. I wonder if they'll come back now that they know James isn't here himself," Lily said.

"Did you hear the rumor?" Chloe asked.

"What rumor?"Lily asked.

"One of James' friend, Asher, was sent to St. Mungo's for being crazy,"Chloe said.

"Asher? I know Asher. I'm on the quiddicht team with him. He seemed fine yesterday. I can't see him being crazy."

"That's what they're saying. Ask Fred if you don't believe me," Chloe said.

"Fine, I will." Lily stormed off.

It didn't take long to find Fred. He was eating dinner with some of his friends. "Fred I have question for you."

"Ask it," Fred said, not even looking up.

"Is it true Asher was sent to 's for being crazy?" Lily asked her cousin.

"That's true. He was sent there last night," Fred said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lily asked.

"Because you didn't ask," Fred said simply, still not looking at Lily.

Lily frowned. "So you'll only tell me when important stuff is when I ask?"

"That's what I do.I deal with information not picking who to tell the information to," Fred said.

"Is there anything else going on I need to know?" Lily asked.

"You need to be more clear than that."

"But how can I be more clear if I don't even know what to ask?"

"Figure that out and come back to me."

"You're such a pain."

"Just doing my job."

Lily stormed off again. What a pain her cousin was. Something was going on, she was sure of it. She just had to figure what it was and Fred wasn't going to be much help. James wouldn't be help because he's worried about Asher. Maybe she should go to Albus for help. It was hard to get to Albus because of his friend Alek. Albus wasn't a strong person like James was, so Alek tended to be over protective of him. It was a pain to get close to Albus, but Lily was glad that Albus had someone looking out for him. She'd go looking for him tomorrow. It was dinner and she wanted to eat with her friends before going back to do homework.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Lily ran as fast as she could when she heard the news. Someone had used the crucio curse on Albus and he was in the medical wing. Who would want to hurt her bother? When she got there, everyone else was already there. Their whole family and Alek, Albus' best friend. "What happened? Fred you have to know what's going on."

Fred frowned. "They're saying they exspelled the student who casted it, but that's not true. The student who hurt him was found dead, totured and flayed alive. The school is keeping the death under wraps to not cause chaos among the students and their parents. I don't think we should talk about that much if we can help it. Someone out there is willing to hurt Albus with the crucio curse and there has to be someone worse to do what they did to that boy who did it. I don't want to see anyone of us get hurt."

"We should give him some room," Rose said. "I mean, he needs his rest doesn't he?"

"I'm not leaving," Alek said harshly. He was closest to Albus in the room. "I'm going to stay here until Albus is doing beteter."

Lily thought she saw some blood on Alek's robes, but that had to be her mind playing tricks on her. Why would Alek's robes have blood on them? Come to think of it, she'd never seen Alek look so angry. Not that she saw Alek a whole lot. There was a kind of blood lust in his eyes. It scared Lily so she moved closer to James.

"Albus, were you attacked because you know about the attack on the ministry?" James asked.

"If that was true don't you think he'd not want to bring it up again?" Alek asked.

"But if the people who hurt Albus-"

"I'll take care of anyone who wants to hurt Albus," Alek cut in. "I wasn't careful and Albus got hurt."

"Do you have something to do with this?" James asked, anger in his voice.

"Calm down James. I'm sure Alek has nothing to do with this," Roxanne said.

"If you say so. I don't like this. No one should be able to hurt my brother. I'd kill the boy who did it if he wasn't already dead," James spat out.

"Not so loud," Albus said soflty.

"Albus! You're awake!" Lily said brightly. "That means you're doing better right?"

Albus started to cry. "I-it hurt so much. I've never felt anything close to that amount of pain before. It just wouldn't stop. It was just pain and nothing else."

Alek's eyes seem to fill with more anger and blood lust than Lily had ever seen a person have. It was scary. She was glad she was by her brother now and not next to Alek. "It's okay. I'm here with you now. No one's going to hurt you," Alek said. "Everything is going to be okay now."

"You're strong. You'll make it through this," James said.

"Does no one care that there's someone at the school wiling torture and flay a person?" Hugo asked. "I mean, that's hard core. Fred do you know who did it?"

"My men were too afraid to give me an answer. I do know who did it, but for everyone's well being I'm not going to disclose that information,"Fred said. He alway spoke matter of factly. Never with much emotion. Lily didn't understand how a person could talk about horrfic things without much of any emotion.

"So this is really bad huh?" Roxxanne asked.

"What we need to do is try to stop this. We can't talk here though, too many the world that we're looking for people to fight a new evil. Keep it on the down low. We don't want to have the teachers find out," James said.

"If you want an army, I can get you an army. I don't want to put my men in danger. I'll go to your meeting, and, if I feel it's worth our time, I'll bring my men into it," Fred said.

"I have friends that would love to help," Lily said. She was thinking of the James Potter Fan Club. As she has to say was it would help James and they would jump at the chance.

Alek turned to James. "Are you sure that's a good idea? If there is a war coming, are you sure you can train children enough to fight? If you don't know what you're doing you'll be leading them to their deaths. You need to really think about this because if you're wrong, or someone finds out about it that shouldn't, everyone might be killed."

"I can't sit here and do nothing. My dad made an army and they helped a lot. I'm sure I'll be able to get an army and train them," James said. "We can do this. They took Asher away because he told me about the fight against the ministy and then they corted him off to Mungos. We can't let that happen again. I'll save Asher and I'll make sure we're ready for the war that will happen. We'll be able to fight and not just give in. I'm positive that I won't lead them to the slaugher."

"We're still not talking about the fact someone here hurt that kid so bady and it's been covered up," Hugo pointed out again.

"James, that scares me. No one's going to come after me and kill me are they?" Lily asked, her voice more high piched and hints of fear in her voice.

"I won't let anyone hurt you," James said.

"Because you did so well protecting Albus," Alek said harshly.

"Shut up. You weren't there to help him either."

Alek grabbed James and shoved him against the wall. "Shut up. Don't you think I know that? I would hav done anything to protect Albus and I failed him.I won't let that happen again."

"Alek stop,"Albus begged, sitting up. "Fighting isn't going to solve anything."

Alek went over to Abus and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I should have been thre to help you."

"It's not your fault."

"I won't let it happen again. I promise nothing more will happen with you," Alek said. "Albus, I want you as my boyfriend. Seeing you hurt so bady made me think of what would happen if I lost you and I can't sit by just dealing with these feelings. I love you Albus."

Albus blushed some. "Y-you really want to date me?"

"Yes. You're my bestfriend. I wouldn't want to date anyone else," Alek said.

"Okay. I've always loved you. I didn't think you felt the same way. I didn't even know you liked boys. I was happy being your best friend, but this is great," Albus said. He still wished he had never felt that horrible crucio curse, but at least there was a silver lining. He had Alek as his boyfrind. He wondered if his father would be okay with this. He'd date Alek, even if his parents disaproved.

"Oh get a room," Lucy said.

"W'e're in the hospital wing. We can't really get a room,"Albus pointed out.

"Are you feeling better?"Molly asked.

"A little overwhelmed. There's so many of you. I'm happy that you all came to see me, but it's a little much,"Albus said.

"I can't beleive you're gay," James said. "First you're in Slytherin and now you'er daiting a boy.I knew it was ruining you to be part of that damn house."

Alek took out his wand and push James against the wall again, this time with his wand agaist James' throat. "You will not talk to Albus like that. If you love him you should be happy for us."

"Fine whatever," James said, pushing Alek off of him. "I just don't like it. But do what you want."

"Well we should go and leave the two love birds alone now that we know Albus is okay," Molly said.

Everyone left, minus James and Lily. "We should owl father about this," Lily said. "Even if the person who did this is dead, it doesn't matter. I'm sure they weren't alone in attacking Alb-"

"No on is going to hurt Albus again. I can promise you that." There was more than just determination in his voice. There was anger and something dark and it scared Lily.

"I agree. I'll take care of owling Dad about this. You better protect him. If Albus gets hurt again, I'm holding you responible," James said. "Come on Lily. Let's get back to class."

When they were alone, Alek turned to Albus. "I don't like that brother of yours.''

"He's brash and self centered, but he's a good guy," Albus said. "Alek, you promise no one will use that awful curse on me again?"

"I promise." Alek looked at Albus' arm, where the dark mark was plasted on Albus' skin. Albus had told Alek everything: Proffessor Maxwell putting the mark on him and an idea that Asher had a dark mark too. "I'm going to talk to Professor Maxwell. If he doesn't fix the mark on your arm, I'll take him to the Head Master. We won't leave this thing stay on you. Don't let anyone see it."

"I know not to let anyone see it. They'll think I'm a Death Eater," Albus said.

"I won't let that happen," Alek said. "I'm going to protect you from everything that could hurt you. That mark included. I love you."

Albus blushed again. "I love you too. I know you'll protect me. You've always protected me."

"Sorry Alek, but you need to get back to class. Albus needs his rest," the healer said.

"I understand. I'lll be back Albus," Alek said, leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Lily was exicted. Things had calmed down and today was her first trip to Hogsmead. Tyler and Rosa would be going their first time was excied to show them around. The only problem she had was that she hardly saw Albus now a days. If she saw him, Alek was there too and he tended to keep her from talking to her. She thought there was somethign wrong with that, but if Albus was happy then she was happy for him.

"This was going to be great!" Lily said brightly.

"Yeah there's so many things to do and places to go," Chloe said.

"My parents sent me some money to use there-"

"Awe, I knew you were their favorite. They didn't send me any money," James cut in coming in behind them. He laughed some. "Probably gave Albus something too. That's cool though. There's plenty to do with the money I have. I'm not going to Hogsmead anyway. I got permission to go and see Asher. Professor Maxwell is going to take me to see him. You guys have fun."

"Let me know how he is. We might not be close, but we're both on the same quidditch team. There's some closeness there. I hope he's okay," Lily said.

"I'll let you know what I find out," James said. "But don't worry about it. I'll take care of this."

"Okay," Lily said. She grabbed Rosa's arm and ran off to Hogsmead.

The four of them went all of ther place. They stopped at Lily's uncle's gameshop. "My uncle owns this. There's all kind of fun things here."

"Oh, a love potion. Maybe I should use it on James," Chloe mused.

"You wouldn't really do that would you? I'd totally stop you if you tried," Lily said.

"I love James. I'd never ruin that with something as stupid as giving him a love potion," Chloe said. "I just wish he would notice how much I care about him." She sighed. "I'll make him my boyfriend. It'll just take some time."

"I don't see why you like him so much," Tyler said.

"Why do you want to date me?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"N-no. I mean, I like you but only as a friend," Tyler said.

Chloe laughed. "I was just kidding. Do you have a crush on someone?"

"I-"

"I can't believe you forgot me. Sasha said, making her way over to the group.

"Sasha! I thought you wanted to hang with Alek," Lily said.

"Alek just wants to hang out with Albus," Sasha said with a sigh. "I guess I don't stand a chance with him. If he was gay the whole time then I never had a chance to hook up with him." She smied. "But as they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"I hear that Scorpius has a crush on you," Rosa said. "I mean, it's just a rumor. You should ask Fred about it. He'd know if someone had a crush on you."

"I supposed I could do that. It would be a little awkward to ask him though," Sasha said.

"I'll ask for you," Lily said. "He's my cousin. It's easy to talk to him. I still don't know how he gets all of his information, but it comes in handy."

"You'd really do that for me?" Sasha asked.

"Yep no problem," Lily said. "Fred is probably in the joke shop seeing my uncle." The group went to the joke shop. "Oi! Fred!"

Fred turned from talking with his dad to look at Lily. "I'm kind of busy. What do you need?"

"Sorry. We just wondering if anyone had a crush on Sasha," Lily said.

Fred sighed. "Something so simple. Scorpius has a crush on you. He doesn't think you like him though. If you want to out with him you need to make the first move."

"See I told you Fred would know and he even knows how Scorpius will react to you. Sorry Fred. We'll leave you alone," Lily said. The group looked around the store and bought a few things before going on to the rest of their day.

XXXXXXXX

"Stay way from me," Luis told Axel. Luis was half way hiding behind Ciel. "I don't like you. I've never liked you. Y-you just can't control the aura I have that attracts men. You don't really like me."

"What would you know? I'm going to make you my boyfriend. Just wait. It'd be better if you just went along with me now," Axel said.

"No. Stay away, creep,"Luis said. He grabbed onto Ciel's hand.

"He said to leave. I would just leave before things get out of hand," Ciel said.

Axel shook his head. "Fine, for now. But I will have you as mine."

"I'm not just an object to be owned," Luis stated. His vocie quivered.

"I supposed. This isn't over," Axel said, before leaving.

"Ceil, Axel scares me," Luis said.

Ciel gave Luisa hug. "I'll do my best to protect you from him. I can't be there all the time so you have to be able to hande yourself." He paused. "I heard James is starting an army. I don't want to see you fighting in some war, what James seemes to want, but it might give you more spells to use against Axel. I'd be there with you if you want.''

"Is there some kind of war comming? I mean there's the muggle war, but is there going to be a magic war too?" There was fear in Luis' voice.

"I hope not.," Ceil said.

"Let's just go get something to eat," Luis said. "I need to calm down after that."

"Yeah. Just stay away from Axel the best you can," Ciel said.

"Yeah..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rose saw Sasha comfess her love to Scropius, who told her he cared for her too. Even Albus had a boyfriend now. Why was it so hard for someone to like her? Rose sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend."

"I'm sure you'll find one," Roxanne said.

"I'm sure we'll all find one," Dominique said.

"I liked Asher, but he went crazy. I don't want to date someone who's gone off the deep end," Rose said. Rose knew Lily's friend Rosa. Rosa's real name was Rose, but they kept getting confused between the two so they called the other Rose Rosa. "Maybe I could go after Lorcan or Lysander. They're both nice Hufflepuffs."

"Oh! You could date Lorcan and I can date Lysander and we can go on double dates and it would be so much fun," Roxanne said.

"But what about me?" Dominique whined. "Besides, I have a crush on Len Goyle. He's nothing like his father, thank god for that. Sasha and Scorpius are hooking up, otherwise I might have gone after Scropius. But, Scorpius can be a bit of a prat."

"Yeah that's true," Rose said, shaking her head. "Maybe dating Sasha will make him more, more," she was surching for the right word. "Normal? Not so full of himself?"

"The same thing could be said about James," Roxanne said with a laugh.

"Speaking of James, did you hear he's starting an army? Something like Dumbledor's army back in our parents' day. I'm thining of joining. If something bad is happening, then I want to be there, helping when and where I can."

"Yeah. As a family we need to stick together," Dominique agreed.

"Yeah, we have to be careful though. Remeber wha Fred said? That the student that attacked Albus was totured and Flyed. Someone's at our school not only has the will to do that, but they can get away with it. Fred wouldn't even tell us their name. That has to mean some serious stuff is going down," Rose pointed out. "

"That's true. I know Lily's scared about it, but she's not talking about it. She's mostly scared somthing will happen to her. Something could happen to any of us and, we couldn't really do much about it, but we have to stay positive.," Dominique said.

"I suppose that's true. I'm a little scared myself. It was a horrible crime and the person who did it died a horrible death. I don't like thinking there's a person who is willing to do that at the school. I agree with you on that," Rose said. "That's why we should join James' little army. We could get to better protect ourselves."

Roxanne sighed. "Between quidditch, looking for a boyfriend, and learning to fight in this war, that might or not might even happen, where are we going to have time for school work?"

"We'll make it work,"Rose said.

"You just say that because you're so smart. I still don't know why you're not in Raveclaw," Roxanne complained.

"I'm happy to be in Gyrffindor. My dad would have flipped out if I ended up anywhere other than Gryffindor. At least I didn't end up in Slytherin. You're parents are cool about it, but my dad would have disowned me if I did. I don't see anything wrong with any house really," Rose said.

"Well shall we go talk to Lorcan and Lysander and see if we can get a date. Enough of the war right now," Dominique suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Albus stayed near Alek as they walked around Hogmead. It was like their first date. "This is nice." He leaned against Alek as they walked. "Things have calmed down ,and we even have quidditch soon. I'm sure we'll win."

Alek smiled, putting an arm around Albus. "Yeah our first match is against Ravenclaw. It would be awful if we lost to them."

Albus nodded. "That's true. I want to watch the Hufflepuff/Gyrffindor game. I want to see if Luis is able to hold his own this year after his acident. I want to beat him, but I also want him to feel better."

"We'll win, even if he is back to full strength. You're our seeker. I'm sure you can beat him," Alek said.

"I hope so," Albus said. "What do you think about James' army? Should be join it?"

"No. I don't want you in that harm. I'll protect you from everything. Nothing will hurt you ever again. Besides, Jame is leading his army into harm and many of them will die. Students shouldn't be fighting wars. It's stupid and dangerous. All you need is me to protect you so don't worry. If you want to learn some spells to defend yourself, then I'll be more than happy to teach you some. I just don't want you dragged into a war that should be handled by adults. Maybe I could see if James was only getting seventhen year into this, but he's open for everyone. I don't like the idea of someone our age fighitng to the death for a war that they might not even understand."Alek shook his head.

"That's true," Albus said. "I think most of my family will be a part of his army. "I think I agree with you. James is hard headed, so he won't back down from his army he's making. He'll probably get a lot of people to join him. Well, we just have to hope that nothing bad happens that they'll need to fight.''

"Hopefully. Like I said, I'll protect you from anything and everything that would hurt you," Alek said, kissing Albus on the cheek. "You're safe with me."

Albus blushed some. He wasn't used to the idea of dating Alek. He really cared for Alek, probably loved him, but it was just different now. "I feel safe when I'm wth you. I know you mean it when you say you'll protect me. Let's go get something to eat and talk about more normal stuff."

XXXXXXXXXX

James was quiet as him and Professor Maxwel waited to see Asher. "Can I talk with him alone?" James asked. "Please? I think he's scared of you."

"I suppose. I'll wait outside the door. They don't want us here long so don't take too long."

James nodded before going into Asher's room. Asher's arms were restained. "Hey. How are you feeling?" James asked

"They put these damn things on me because I was scaring my skin. It couldn't get it off, but it won't be able to be seen, or tell what it was, so that's a plus. James, I'm scared. What if someone comes back to kill me because I know too much?"

"I doubt anyone will kill you here. Everyone thinks you're insane. No need to mess that up . I'm getting an army together. We'll be ready when everything happens. I'll figure out a way to get you out of here too."

"Thanks. I don't like it here. Most of the people here are actually crazy. I can't talk to anyone or do anything. I just want to get back to school."

"I know. I know. Everything will work out. Good always wins over evil," James said firmly. "So you need to tell me everything that happened when you got that mark."

"I told you my parents held me down and put in on me. They said if I had this on my wrist I had to do follow their teachings," Asher said.

"James, I told you not to talk about that stuff with Asher. He doesn't need people to feed into his delsuions. I think its's time to go,"Professor Maxwell said.

"I'll figur things out Asher you can depend on me,"James called back as he was pulled from the room.

"I told you not to do anything like that and what do you do? You give into his delusions. You're not going to be abe to come back here and see him now. Lets get back to Hogwarts." James could tell the professor was angry with him, but James needed answers. He got those answers. There really was going to be a war coming. James had all the more reason to make his army and get ready to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

James looked around the room of requirement, looking at the people he got for his army. He mused to call it Dubledor's army, but he just called it Potter's Army. It was more about naming it ofter his after is faher than himself. He knew most of the people there. Dominique and Roxanne were here, but they were the only Slytherins. That was good. He didn't trust most of the Slytherins, just the ones in his family. He was disapointed that Albus wasn't here. It was probably Alek keeping Albus from here. Well, nothing he could do about it now.

It wasn't long before they were working on defensie spells. James thoughth at getting defensive spells first was best. If you couldn't defend yourself then you might not get a spell out if you get hit with one first. James walked over to Luis. "You need to do it like this." James used the spell. "It's not that hard."

"I'm trying. I jus can't get it to work," Luis complained.

"Try it this way,"Ciel said.

"Oh! That make more sense," Luis said, using the spell then. "I guess it really wasn't that hatd."

James then made his way to Molly, who was flirting with Penny Rolk, chaser on the Ravenclaw team. "Molly, you're here to learn how to defend oursevles and how to beat back those who would attack us, not find somene to sleep with."

" ," Molly sighed."Look I can do the stupid spell." Molly showed her use of the spell. "I don't like that you let Lucy and Hugo here, even Lily seems too youge to do this kind of stuff. You don't really want to send them to war do you?"

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure they're well prepared," Jame said, stubernly.

"If Lucy dies I'm going to take it our on you,'' Molly said firmly.

''She won't die, don't worry," James said. "Everything will be fine."

"Whatever," Molly said.

James went around and helped those who needed it. He enjoyed being in charge. He was going to lead an army against what was going to attack them. He was sure so sure that was Asher said was right that something was going to happen. He had sent word to his father, but was told he was just worrying over nothing. That no one would be stupid enough to attack the ministry. James wished that was true. That everything woud be safe.

Lily started to cry. James went over to her quickly moved over to her. "What's wrog?"

"I-it there really going to be a war? Will be have to kill people?" Lily asked, tears in her eyes. "A-and can't dad take care of anything that happens?"

"Maybe. If we have to we will. "I won't let anything happen to you though.I'm hoping that nothing will happpn Asher said-"

"Asher? We're doing this because Asher told you? The Asher in the mental ward?" Roxanne asked. "Are you crazy?"

"I know he's right. He's not stupid. He told me about it and the next day he was taken away. It was because he told me what's going on. Don't you see? They're just telling us that he's crazy so no one will do anything about it until it's too late. Besides, even if I'm wrong, isn't it good to teach kids this kind of things, but I"m not wrong."

"You're scaring people into joining you on this stupid idea that theres's a war comng. You have no proof-

"You have no proof that it won't happen. I firmly beleive there's going to be an attack and we have to be ready to do something about it," James cut in.

"I still don't like this, but I'll play along for now," Roxanne said in a huff.

"Just trust me okay?" James asked.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Fred asked. "I like my men learning new spells and everything, but I don't want them to thikng that they have to be here for war that might nont hap-

"It will happen and everyone will be happy when if does that we have this traing." James said. ''Everyone just chil out. I promise everything will work out." James hugged Lily. "Even if we have to fight, I will keep you alive. I love you. I mean, you're my baby sisters. Besides, you're our parents' favorite. They'd never recover if they lost you."

"They'd be upset if you or Albus died too," Lily pointed out.

James laughed. "I suppose that would. I don't plan on anyone dying. I'm in control here. It's my job to keep my army from drying. I wouldn't be able to forgive mysef if anyone dies.

"If you're leading an army then you have to know that you'll be leading peope to death. Can't win a war without spilling blood,"Fred said. "You're stupid if you beleive that. To be a good leader you have to be ready for some blood to be spilled. If you're not, then more people will die under your lead than would normally."

James frowned. "That's not true. We can win any fight that comes after us. Why do people need to die?"

"Because we'll be going after former, or even orginal, Deatheaters. People who have been trained most of their lives. How can you tell me you can do anything aganst them?" Fred asked.

James frown. "We'll work things out. I'm sure we'll find out and not just be in the way. The ministry won't be ready. The ministry won't be ready for a attack."

"And you think you being ready here will do anyting?" Fred asked.

"I have someone in the ministry that'll tell me if something goes wrong, and we have a portkey to get us all there to help," James said.

"At least you're thinking," Fred said. He held up his hand where a faint outline of a phoenix lay. "And this is your great idea to keep everyone in touch? What if one of the teachers that are working with the Deatheaters, if there even are some, sees it? You'll make us target."

"Once you leave this room, no one call the mark unless they're called on it," James said.

After a few hours of training, everyone was tired. "Alright. We'll meet back here for another metting where we'll practice some more offensiev spells." He then turned to Fred. "Can I talk with you alone?"

"I suppose. Give me ten minuets to talk to my men," Fred said.

Soon everyone was gone but James and Fred. "Fred, you know what I'm talking about is real. You have to know. You know everything. Why don't you back me up?"

"Because I don't think everything will turn out the way you want it too. Yes I know you're right. I can even name names, but it won't help anything right now. You just have to know what you're doing if you're going to lead an army. Potter's Army, P. A. Named after youself, bug ego there huh?"

"No, Pottre like my dad," James said. "I named it after my dad. He did something like this when he was in-

"Yes I know all about Dumilldor's army. My father was a part of if too," Fred cut him off. "Times are difffernt now. We don't have a savor to help us. There's no "Great Harry Potter" to rally for. We just have you. I'm not saying that you're bad or anything, but it's not the same."

"I know, but all I have is myself and I'm willing to give it to my all for this. Do I have your world you'll help me thought all of this?"

Fred was silence for a moment. "Fine. I'll help you."

"Good. I'm sure we'll do this," James said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Things were going well. They were still training, but the longer they trained without resut the more people talked about leaving the group. James' speachs kept them all together. That wasn't what was on Lily' mind at the moment though. They were having a yule ball. A dance! She just had to find someone to go seemed like everyone already had someone to go with. James were flining themselves at James. Chloe was pissed. Of course Chloe wanted to be the one James took. Lily didn't think her friend stood a chance.

"Lily! Lily!" Chloe called, running over to her. "James said yes! We're going to the dance tomorrow!"

"Wow. Good job how did you mage that?"

"I was able to get a bezar from Fred and got the love potion someone put on him and he was so grateful that he was happy to go the dance with me." Chloe paused. '"Did you hear that Rosa is going with Axel? Like seventh year, head boy, Slytherin head of their quiddich team?"

"But's he's so much older than her," Lily protested. "It's almost creepy."

"She seems so happy so, as long as they're not sleeping together, I say let them have some fun," Chloe said.

"I suppose, but what if they are sleeping together? The age of conecent is sixtee. She's only fortneen. That would be-"

"I don't want to think of them having sex. I just hope they don't do it," Lily asid.

"Okay. Okay. So you going with someone here?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, Zellos Micrillian. He's a beater on the Ravenclaw team and insainly 's great. He's on the shy side, but I'm sure things will be good," Lily replied. "Oh there he is! I'll see you later." Lily ran over to Zellos. "I was woried you wouldn't show."

Zellos smiled a little. "And leave my prefect little princess be here on her own?" Lily loved when he talked like that. "Shall we dace?" Lily nodded and they were soon dancing on the floor.

XXXXXXX 

James was panicked. Alek had come to him because he couldn't find had been there and Alek went to get them something to drink, but he was gone when he got back. "Maybe he just found some friends to talk to?" James offered, trying to figure things out. Before Alek coud respond, "Fred!What happenedto Albus?"

"He's being attacked by some Gyrffindors in an empty class room," Fred said.

"And you didn't do anything?" There was a deep rage in his voice.

"Because I broker information. I don't get into it myself,"Fred said.

James and Alek ran into every empty class room until they found Albus Albus was naked on the floor, shivering, with evidence, at least that and the bruises, showded what happened.d

"I'm going to kill all of them," Alek snarled. He look out his wand."

"I have a better idea." James turned the three Gryffinros into rats. "no one should be able to tell they're not rats. It's more than they deserve, but I don't killing them is right."

Alek watched the rats run off before running over to Albus." Albus are you okay? Can you hear me?" Alek put his arms around Alek, and Albus flinched. Alek cursed. "It's okay to be okay. Those men will never hurt you again. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have been here to stop them from happening.''

"Alek, can we go back to Slytherin? I want to take a shower and change clothes," Albus said softly.

"Of course. Anything you want." Alek was still filled with anger. He want to kill those damn Gryffindors. He didn't like keeping them alive and, if he had his way, he'd be dead He took off his robes and wrapped thema round Albus before starting towords their room. Gyffinors were always pullings stuff on Albus, but never anything close to this far. Alek smelled achole in the room. They must have gotten drunk and decided to hurt Albus in such a horrible way. Oh did he want to kill those boys. Living as rats for the rest of their lives wouldn't to it. Some teacher would notice they were turned into rats then they'd be back as students and that's when Alek would kill them.

They walked over to the door, ignoring James. "I'm here if you need me," James said.

Oh did Alek want to go after James for not protecting him from his fellow housemates. If he paid attention, the boys that attacked Albus were friends with James. This was all James' fault and Alek was going to get back at thim.

Alek waited outside of the shower, holding new clothes. "Alek, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. Something like this won't make me love you any less."

"B-but I'm so dirty now. I'm worthless. I'm disgusting."

"I don't think you're any of those things. I love you." It wasn't something that Alek said a lot so Albus knew he ment it.

"But why?"

"Because what happened to you wasn't your fault. It was a bunch of drunk pricks wanting to hurt a Slytherin. I don't even think they cared who they gapped. It just happened to be you. But I still love you. I"ll always love you."

"Alek, I'm scared to go out again."

"I know, but we have almost all the same won't be alone very long during the day."

"B-but what if someone knows what happened and bring it up?"

"Then I'll take care of them."

"Really? Thank you. I jut hope that people don't know. I don't want anyone to know."

"The only onces that know right not are the two of us and your brother James."

"I'm sure James won't say anything."

"If that prat-"

"Please don't hurt my brother."

"Even if he deserves it?

"He's my brother. I don't want any harm to him."

"Fine."

Albus finished with the shower and put knew clothes on. "C-can we just lay in bed with your arms around me? I feel safer when I know you're close.'

"Of course. I'll do anything to make you happy." The two cuddled up to each other in Alblus' bed. Albus cried, but Alek just held him close. "Shhh it'll be okay."

XXXXXXXX

"James! Where Were you? I thought you ditched me," Chloe said.

"Just dealing with some family stuff," James said. "I don't want to talk about it, so let's go back to the dance."

Molly had several guys with her, what wasn't s surprise to anyone. Lily left her date and ran over to James. "What happened? I heard something bad happened to Albus."

"Everything's fine. You shouldn't worry about him right now. He needs people to be as normal as possible. Just don't question him about it okay?"James said.

"So something did happen but you won't tell me? I derseve to know what happnened to-

"Not this time. He doesn't need anyone to know what happend, not even you. It's better to let things be," James cut in.

"Lily, your brother says it's fine. Let's go back to dacing,"Zellos said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back on the dance floor.

The rest of the dance went by fine. Until they started to feel funny. Someone had spiked the punch. As soon as the teacher noticed, they called an end to the dance. Everyone was disapointed, but they all went back to their houses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

There was a loud noise and suddenly everything was shaking. Hyo knew this was going to happen, but no one would believe him. He felt a hand on his hand, pulling him along. "Come on Hyo we got to get you out of here." It was Victor, Hyo's oldest brother's boyfriend. Why was he pullhing him along like this?

"Just stay as close to me as possible," Victor called back.

There were walls caving in, people screaming and begging for help. "We have to find Jon and David. We have to go back."

"I saw David get hit with a wall. He's dead. I don't know where Jonathan is, but we can't go looking for him now. Right not we need to get out of the school."

"D-David can't be dead, a-and we have to find him!"Hyo cried

"Shut up. I just lost David I'm not losing you too." Victor's voice was strain and direct. There were people getting crushed between the weight of the castle falling on them. And screaming. So much screaming. Hyo let Victor pull him along. Fear soon over took his need to find his brother. Blood. There was so much blood. Bombing. They were being bombed. But Drumstang should have been hidden from the war. How did anyone even find this place to bomb in the first place.

Hyo knew this was going to happen. He had a dream about it and his dreams always came true. Why did no one listen to him?

"His way," a teacher called. Victor and Hyo went over there to find a way out of the school. Hyo looked at Durmstrang crumbled against all of the bombing. There was only maybe fifty or so kids that made it out. Hyo through up just thinking of how many students were still trapped in there and how many were already dead.

David and Jonathan were still alive. Thet were probably under the rumble. "We have to go back. David and Jonathan are trapped and need our help." Hyo's voice was full of panic and fear. "We have to go back. They need us."

"We're somewhere safe,"Victor said. "I saw David die and I don't know what happened to Jonathan, but we can't go back for him. I think he's probably dead. We can look around the people who made it out, but I doubt you'lll find him. His sleeping area was bombed first."

"They can't be dead. They just can't be dead,"Hyo was sobbing. His family was close. His mother was from Korea and his dad was from Russia. Hyo was the only one to get a Korean name. They went to to Durnstang because that was where their father went. They had fun over the holidays together and Victor would be there as well. David and Jonathan kept looking out for him.

But now there was blood, bodies twisted in horrible positions. He buried his head into Victor's head. He felt sick again. Victor wrapped his arms around him. "Shh, it's okay. We're both safe." Hyo could tell the pain in Victor's voice. He was in just as much pain as he was. David and Victor were really close. They were so close that everyone thought the two would get married once they both graduated. Hyo always thought everythng would be perfect. His older brothers would live happily and Hyo would grow up and everything ould be okay.

"I told you. I told you something horrible was going to happen, but no one listened to me. My dreams are always right. Why did no one listen to me?" Hyo sobbed.

"Just saying something bad is going to happen doesn't help. You have to figure out what bad thing is going to happen othere wise I can't do anything to help,'' Victor told him.

"I told David I saw blood and rumbled. I told him that castle was going to go down for some reason and there would be a lot of people dead, but he never listened to me. He told me not to worry about it. If he had just listen to me then everything would be okay. D-David and J-Jonathan would still be alive. I-I should have made them listen to me."

"It's not your fault," Victor said, still just holding onto Hyo. "Everything will be okay."

"How can anything ever be good again? David is dead and Jonathan might be dead. Why is no one looking for Jon?" Hyo cried.

"I know it's hard. Everyone is panicking.I-" a bomb went off and Victor through himself over Hyo. "I'm going to keep you alive. I can't lose anyone else I care about."

Hyo just cried for a while, but didn't say anyting else.

"Everyone listen up!" It was their head master. "We're still looking for survivors , but we're going to send the rest of you home to your family. It's the day before winter break. We're going to work with your parents to figure out where you'll be going back to school. If students aren't ready to go back to school can talk to me and we'll figure things out."

"V-Victor, will you come home with me? I-I can't do this on my own," Hyo said softly. "It's possible that Jon is still alive right? They might still find him right?"

Victor was quiet for a moment. "I'll stay at your house over break. Tell me, did you see Jonathan living through this in your dreams?"

"I-no. He was dead. He died under the ruble. He ended up being pinned to the ground. He stays stuck there until he bleeds to death. He's in so much pain," Hyo started to cry again.

Victor, once again, pulled Hyo in was hard to hear, but he knew Hyo's dreams were always right. Jon was out there right now, dead or bleeding to death, and there was nothing they could do. "Do you know where is happened? Maybe we can still save him."

Hyo cried harder." N-No. I just see him and darkness. I don't know where he is. I-it's my fault that Jon is going to die."

"No. It's not your fault that Jonathan is dead." Victor looked up at the sky. "It looks like they've stopped dropping bombs". How did they even know about Durmstrang to bomb here? Someone had to have told them about the school. It sent a shiver down Victor's spine. Someone in the magic world had to have caused this.

"Come on Hyo. We're going to go to your house for winter break. We'll figure what school would be the best to go to over the summer."

XXXX

Most of the summer, Hyo spent his days in his room. He was given food in his room and left the dishes outside his room. Victor tired to talk to Hyo, but it didn't do much. Day after Day the same thing, until it was time to go back to school.

"Hyo, I think we should go to Hogwarts. It's a good school and London isn't being bombed right now. It should stay safe and we could speak English there. It's also a bigger school. I don't think we'd get as good of an education if we went to one of the smaller ones."

"Are you sure no one will die there?" Hyo asked softly, the first time he had spoke over the whole break."I don't want to go anywhere that everyone will die again."

"I promise,"Victor said.

Hyo came out of his room, still in his pajamas, and looked at Victor "Do you think Jon and David went to heaven?"

Victor was quiet a moment. He hadn't been expecting that. "Yeah I'm sure they are happy, where ever their spirits are."

"I'm glad. I'm fine going to Hogwarts," Hyo said. "I trust your judgement."

"Alright. How about you come out see your family? They miss you a lot," Victor said.

"Alright." Hyo left his room and went to see his parents.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was normally rather chaotic around this time of year. Most of them were with their grandparents. So many people in such a large group of people made it hard to spend time to yourself. That was was something Lily didn't understand. Albus was by himself. He had locked himself in his room. Everyone thought they just needed to give Albus sometime. That he was recovering from the Cruio curse. Lily didn't like it. She was also forced to spend time with Lucy and Hugo since they were all the same age. Lily just didn't like the same things that her cousins liked.

There was a knock at the front door. Lily ran to get it, but her dad was already there. It was a policeman with Alek with him. The policeman talked in hushed voices to her dad. After some talk, the policeman left and Alek was brought into the house. "Alek is going to be staying with us form now on. Lily go get Albus."

Lily ran up many flights of stairs to get Albus. "Albus! Something happened, Alek's here and dad says he'll be staying with us and-"

Albus opened the door and ran down the stairs. He was still in his pajamas. "Alek! Why are you here?"

His dad took his aside and told him what was going on. Alek's parents had been murdered and Alek needs somewhere to stay that he feels safe. He said he wanted to be with you. Until we find a more pediment he'll be staying here with us."

Albus hugged Alek. "I'm so sorry." Alek hugged Albus back, but didn't say anything. "Let's go back to my room." He pulled Alek along to his room and shut the door. "I'm so happy that you didn't die too. I know it's horrible to say but-"

"But nothing. I said I'd never leave you. I wouldn't let some killer kill me too. I love you Albus and I'm not going to leave you alone. Besides, they weren't my real parents. What a day to find out huh?"

"I told them I needed it because I was trouble dealing with the curse and needed to be alone. Besides all of the others my age are girls, and they won't put a guy and girl together, even if we are all related. I busnormally share with James, but James could be a bit much somethings. And normally Asher is here as well so I have to share a room with the two of them and Fred. I like this a lot better.''

"I agree,"

"You don't seem so upset,"Albus said. "You don't have to be strong for me."

"I hated my parents. I'm glad they're dead." Alek could tell that Albus was upset and going to say something, so Alek got up and pinned Albus to the bed and started kissing him. At first Albus thought about fighting back, but it was nice. Alek tasted good. Albus forgot what they were talking about. All he could think about was Alek.

After they were done making out, Alek just held onto Albus. "I love you. I'll never let them break us apart."

"I love you too." Albus just stayed in Alek's arms.

XXXXX

It was a few days latter that Lily screamed. Everyone ran down to the living room as Lily held up the post. "Drumstang was bombed last night!"

"What? You're crazy. Let me see that," James said, snatching the paper from his sister. After looking at the paper he dropped it. "It really was bombed. How? Aren't the school's hidden from muggles?"

Harry got off the phone. "I need to go to the ministry. There's trouble there and they need me."

"What kind of trouble? Are you being attacked?" James asked.

"Don't do something stupid James," Lily said. "Your army isn't ready for an attack."

"What army?" Harry asked.

"I made an army like you did in your school days to help fight and-"

"Lily's right. Don't do anything stupid. Now I'm needed." With that Harry left.

"The ministry is being attacked we have to go help," James said. He ran up to his room and used an alarm spell. All of the members of Potter Army would get a buzz and they would know they had to go to the ministry.

"James please," Lily begged.

"It's too late." James touched the portley.

XXXXXXXxx

There was magic flying everywhere. It was hard to keep things straight. James could see the others from his army there, fighting the best they could. "James! Get out of here! All of you kids get out of here!" Harry yelled.

"We're going to help," James protested.

"It's not helping. You're in the way," Ron said. He ran over and pushed Rose out of the way of a spell, taking the hut himself.

"D-dad!" Rose screamed. She bent down next to her dad, who wasn't breathing. "Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

James got behind Harry, fighting back to back. "You should get out of here as soon as you can."

A scream. This time Dominique fell to the ground, foam coming out of her mouth as her body twitched. James watched as his army started to fall. Everyone was dying and it was all his fault. James was trying to protect everyone, but they were all over the place. James winced as he got hit with a spell and suddenly couldn't move his arm. "Lily, Rose, take James and go now. As fast as you can. Spread the word that the Potter Army should fall back."

Rose grabbed Lily and James and went back to the burrow. "Jamess!" Ginny cried, running over and hugging him and Lily. "What happened? You shouldn't have run off like that." After a moment, "I'm so glad you're both alive. How is everyone else doing?"

"I-I think my dad's dead," Rosa said softly. She was in shock.

"I see," was all Ginnny was able to get out.

XXXXXXX

As the wreckage of night was found the few that lived stood among the wreckage. Ron had died. Dominique had died, Lucy and Hugo were dead. Lorcan was dead Most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were in the hospital and most of the Gryffindors were dead. Alek and Albus were stuck inside Albus' room. Albus couldn't handle all of the death.

"Fred. I noticed none of your men were there," James snapped at his cousin.

"I told you," Fred said harshly. "Your plan would only lead people to their deaths. I told my men not to come if called to save their lives. I'm not stupid."

James pinned Fred against the wall. "Do you even understand anything? If we had more firepower then-"

"Then there would be more people dead," Fred cut him off. "Our uncle is dead. Our cousins are dead. Roxanne is in the hospital How much more damage do you wish you caused?" He shoved him off of him.

"Stop fighting. Please," Ginny said, tears in her eyes. "There's been enough harm done already today. Tomorrow's Christmas. Let's at least get together and be thankful for the ones that made it out alive."

"Is dad okay?"Lily asked.

"He's in the hospital, but they say he'll make a full recovery," Ginny said. She hugged James and Lily close. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you. Don't do something so stupid again."

"I'm sorry. I really just wanted to help," James said. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Let's all rest. It's been a long day. We'll visit your father tomorrow as well as Roxanne. The ministry was defended so I guess it's not a complete loss."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

They were getting ready to go see Harry and Roxanne when Rose refused to leave her room. Hermione knocked on the door. "Rose, don't you want to see Uncle Harry and Roxanne?"

"What does it matter? Dad and Hugo are dead," Rose's voice was horce from crying.

"I know it's hard. I'll stay home with you. I'm here for you," Hermione said.

"Dad died saving me! It's my fault Dad's dead! A-and I shouldn't have let Hugo and Lucy go. I should have told them to stay behind. They were still too young." Rose paused. "This is James' fault. If he hadn't made this stupid "army" ,or, not let the younger kids fight, so many more people would be alive. I want to -just-just," Rosa startd crying again.

"This isn't anyone's fault. We did the same thing when we did the same thing as you did when we were young."

"B-but so many people died. D-Dominique's dead. Dad's dead. Hugo's dead. Roxanne is dying in the hospital. Uncle Harry almost died. What good did any of it do?"

"The ministry was saved. That's something. People die in wars."

Rose opened her door. Her eyes red with tears."Okay. Let's go see Uncle Harry and Roxanne."

XXXX

Albus stayed close to Alek as they went to see Harry. Albus had stayed be Alek during the whole fight, save in their room. Albus had cried most of the night, sleeping in Alek's arms. "Are you going ot be okay?" Alek asked.

Albus nodded. "I want to see my family."

"Alright, let's go."

Everyone got ready and went to see Harry and Roxanne. The two had the same room since they were family. "How do you feel?" James asked.

"I've been better, but I'll live," Harry said. "I'm so happy to see that you and Lily made it out okay."

"I'm in pain, but at least I'm alive," Roxanne. "How many people died?"

"About half of us, and another forth of what's left is in the hospital," James said."Dominique, Hugo, and Lucy are all dead."

Molly was being quiet in the back of the group. She was pushing herself too hard not to break down.

Fred sighed some. "Do you think they'll try attacking again?"

"Don't talk like that. We took them out. We won the fight. Don't talk about more fighting. At least not now," James said.

"Damn it James. I can't take it. This is your fault. All of this is your fault If you didn't have that stupid army then no one would have died," Molly spat out. "Lucy was only a second year and Hugo was only third year. You lead children into battle. You shouldn't have done that. It doesn't matter how well you trained them, they were still children."

"They made their choice. I didn't force them to do anything," James said, on the defensive.

"Please, don't fight here,"Albus said. "I can't take it. Who cares whose fault it was? People are dead and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I'm sorry," James said, looking down. "I know this is my fault okay? You can stop pounding that into me." He paused a moment. "Can I go see Asher? They should be letting him out now that they know he's not crazy."

"That's fine,"Harry said. "Just don't be gone too long. I want everyone here."

"I understand." James left the room.

Luis was quiet. He wished Ceil was here. He hadn't gone and fought. He had been waiting back at the burrow. His sister was dead, or one of of his sisters were dead. Victorie was alive and well. She was hanging off of Teddy. The two were supposed to be married soon, but they'd have to push it back now. No one wanted to see a marriage after all of this death. After a moment, Luis went over to Victorie and hugged her. "Why did this happen? Why did people attack the ministry anyway? Does anyone even know who they were or what they wanted?"

"We're looking into it. We believe they were Neo-Deatheaters. They want to take over and bring Volidimore back, or at least follow his ideals and make a world he would have wanted," Harry said. "It's nothing you should worry about. We can take care of it."

"What if they attack again?"Rose asked. "I don't think I could take anymore death." She was staying with her mom, fighting back tears. "My dad and brother are dead. Please tell me no one else will die. I can't take it."

"Everything will be fine," Harry told her. "I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us. I should've done more to protect Ron and the younger kids. I didn't think you'd all show us.. The ministry still stands, so their deaths aren't for nothing-"

"Of course his deathe wasn't for nothing. If I hadn't been there he would have still been alive. I couldn't protect Hugo. My dad's dead because of me. He died saving me and-and." Rose was sobbing. Her mother took her out of the room

"How long until we can leave?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know. As soon as possible," Harry said.

"I can't believe that Dominique is dead. She was my best friend and cousin. And so was Rose." she started to cry. "My best friend is dead and by other best friend can't be concealed. It's not fair. Damn James." She looked around to see James wasn't there. "Fred and Alek told him that this was a bad idea. They both told him that a lot of people would die if he went along with his plan. This is all James' fault. I hate him. He could have killed us all and what does he do when we get there? He takes Lily and runs away. Why didn't he yell to everyone to fall back. He did nothing but save himself and his sister. What about all us that died? It's not even most of our family. There were all kinds of people dying. None of them needed to die I-" Roxanne was sobbing by now. "I hate him. I hate James."

"You shouldn't hate the stupid."Fred said. "He honesty thought he'd help. He was stupid, and I tried to tell him that, but it was being stupid that got everyone killed. You can't blame James for trying to do right. How was he supposed to know how badly it would end up? Don't hate him."

"B-but it's all his fault!" Roxanne cried.

"Even if that's true, hating them doesn't change anything. He lost his family as well. He's suffering too.," Fred said. " We're all suffering. I'm sure James feels the worst for leading people to their deaths. If you have to hate someone, blame someone, then hate the Neo-Deatheaters. The're the ones that attacked us. If they didn't attack then everyone would be alive and well."

"Can we stop fighting?" Luis asked. "I can't take it. Who cares who is to blame? Everyone is dead and we can't bring them back."

"Yeah. We shouldn't be fighting right now. We should be happy that we're alive,"Rose said. "It's sad, and it's going to be sad for a while, b-but we should be happy that as many of us are alive as there is. We're still family. We still have each other."

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to go. Mr. Potter and Miss. Weaselety need their rest. You can come back tomorrow," A nurse said.

XXXXXX 

James walked into Asher's room. "Do they believe you now?"

"Yeah. They still want me to stay here until school starts because of the self injury but that's okay. It's not like I have family that I'll be mssing"

"That's not true. We're your family. When we came back tomorrow to celebrate Christmas, we'll try to get you into my dad's and Roxanne's room. Ablus' friend, Alek, is staying with us because his family was killed. You're already part of our family. We all love you."

"That would be nice. James you really are my best friend."

James sat down on the edge of Asher's bed. "I made an army. We were supposed to fight the attack on the ministry. We went and attacked when there to help. So many people died. It was all death all around us. My family died. My friends died. People who were dependent on my leadership. It's all my fault."

"I would have done the same thing," Asher shook his head. "It's not your fault. You did what you thought was right. Don't blame yourself. I'm sure everyone still loves you. I'm sure people who blame you will come to their senses sooner or later and forgive you. 

"Sorry Mr. Potter but visiting hours are over. You can see Mr. Asher tomorrow,"A nurse said.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow," James said. Going back to the rest of his family.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was soon time to go back to school. It was somber. Going back brought up the fact that there were so many people not coming back. James and Asher sat down in a cart before they notice two people already in it. "Oh sorry, do you mind if we stay here?"

"No,it's fine."the blonde one said. Both kids looked shaken up.

"I haven't see you guys around, and your robes say you're in Gyffindor," Asher said. "I thought I at least knew, in passing, everyone in my house."

"We're from Drumstange," the other boy chimed in. "They sorted us over the summer. Bryce's parents always wanted him to go to Hogwarts, but-" he shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. We're safe and I'm going to keep Bryce safe no matter what happens."

"That must have been horrible," James said. He thought back to his army and all the lives lost. "I recently lost a lot of friends too."

''Oh the attack on the ministry. I've read about that. People talked about it being the same people. It must have been hard. I'm Bryce and this is Jonathan," Bryce said. Jonathan was glued to Bryce.

"James!"Chloe called, running into the cart. "Why didn't you contact me after that fight? I thought you might have died! The only reason I know you didn't die was because your name wasn't on the list of those who died. I thought you were my boyfriend."

"Ah, Chloe. Everything was so chaotic I guess I didn't think about anything other than my family. I'm sorry. Come in here with me."

Chloe sat down between the window and James. "Well as long as you're okay I guess it's okay. Don't just forget about me again. I understand that things were hard. I just wish I could have been there for you in your recovery.''

''It's not good to forget those you love," Jonathan said. He was cuddling with Bryce. "I would never leave Bryce or forget him for anything. He's all I have left."

"Yeah. We lost everyone who was close to us. My parents worked at the school and Jonathan never knew his real family," Bryce said. "If you love someone you never let them go. If it wasn't for James I would have died."

"I'd do anything for Bryce. I'd even kill for him if anyone messes with him too much. I'll keep Bryce safe no matter what it takes,"Jonathan. Said.

"Wow chill out. Let's not talk about death right now," James said.

Chloe leaned in against James. "I love you James. I'm so happy you're okay. And it's good to see Asher's feeling better too."

"I don't think you really love him. Not unless you're willing to fight and die for him, to give up your own life for his." Jonathan said.

"But, I was willing to kill for James. I fought in that awful fight at the ministry for him. I- I'm not sure about dying for James, but I love him more than anyone else in the world,"Chloe protested.

"If you say so," Jonathan said.

XXXXX

"Ceil I'm so glad that I can see you again, Winter break was horrible,"Luis said. "Dominique died. She's dead, really dead." Luis started to cry. He went over to Ciel and the Raveclaw put his arms around the Hufflpuff.

"It's okay. I know things are hard, but you'll recover," Ceil said. "I didn't want to believe that someone would actually attack the ministry. Did you hear that they're putting Drumstang students in our school. They were sorted into houses and will be joining the school."

"Really?" Luis said. He liked the change of subject. "How many people are coming to Hogwarts?"

"Around twenty people. Most of them are going to smaller school, or that french school. I heard some even went to Salem School of Magic, even though that place has a history of causing trouble for witches and wizards." Ceil explained.

"It must have been horrible watching their friends die all around them I-" Lusi started crying. "It had to be so sad."

Ceil hugged Luis. "It's okay. I'm here for you. I know it was horrible. I saw some awful stuff over winter break. I worked with my brother, but I can't even fathom losing your sister, cousins, and friends all dying at once around you. You have to be strong now."

"What if I can't be strong?" Luis asked. His head buried in Ciel's chest. "What if I'm just too weak?"

"I know you. You're strong. Until you can see it youself, I'll be your strength," Ciel said.

"It's not fair. Why did they all have to die?"

"People die. It's a horrible thing, but it happens. Hogwarts is safe though. You don't need to worry. Hogwarts won't be bombed. Hogwarts won't have any war. Everything will be fine once we get back to school." Ciel kept holding onto Luis. "Everything will be fine."

"O-Okay. I believe you," Luis said. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"If that'll make you feel better."

XXXXXXXX

Rose sat in an empty cart. She felt numb, something she'd been feeling for a while now. She wanted to be alone. Two people walked into the cart. A blonde boy that looked barely twelve, and an older, dark haired, male who looked to be in his seventh year. "Can we stay in here?" the older one asked.

"I guess," Rose said.

"You're Rose Weasely right?" the blone boy said. "My name's Hyo and his name is Victor. We're transfers from Durmstarng. Your father and brother were killed in the attack on the ministry."

"I-I don't want to talk about it and-"

"I lost all my friends and family in the bombing," Hyo said. "Victor was my oldest brother's boyfriend. It was awful. I saw bodies everywhere and-"

"Hyo stop it. You're not helping things,"Victor put him off. He then pulled Hyo into his arms as the boy started to cry.

Rose just stared at them. She forgot they put those who died in the new paper. She didn't want to talk about what happened at all. "W-what house are you two in?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hyo is in Hufflpuff and I'm in Slytherin," Victor said. "I take it by your robes that you're in Gryffindor."

"Yeah,"Rose said.

There was a loud crash outside the cart. "Hyo wait here with Rose I'm going to see what's going on." Victor said, leaving the room.

Outside the room was Molly, pinned to the wall by a seventh year Ravenclaws trying to make out with her. "Get off of me! I don't want to have sex with you!"

"You want to have sex with everyone. Just a hand job? I hear you're good with your mouth. So let's go somewhere where we can be left alone," the boy said.

"Leave the lady alone,"Victor said, pulling the man off of Molly. "That's no way to treat a young women. If she says no that means it's no."

"But she's a whore. She never turns down sex," the man said.

"Molly, come into the cart with me,"Victor said. He pulled her into the cart with Rose and Hyo.

"What happened?"Rose asked.

"Someone was trying to rape this poor girl," Victor said.

"That's my cousin Molly,"Rose said. "I told you not to sleep with everything that moves."

"I don't sleep with everyone. There's plenty of people I turn down. I'm not a whore," Molly said harshly. "After Lucy died, I just-just don't want to sleep around. I want an actual relationship. That shouldn't be too much to ask for.''

"Well you're a beautiful young women. I'm sure you'll find someone that will love you for you and not just your body."

Rose smiled a little. Talking about Molly's problems made her sadness for the moment. Molly knew what it was like to lose a siblings. She looked over at Hyo, who was sill crying, and went over next to him. "It's okay. I know it hurts. I'm not going to say it gets better with time, but you learn to live with it." She hugged Hyo and let him cry on her shoulder. She knew part of what he was going through. She wouldn't say whose incident was worse, but they were both bad.

Molly and Victor sat on the other side of the cart. "We're almost there. We should change and be ready to get off soon."

XXXXXXXX

Lily, Rosa,,Tyler, and Sasha all at in a compartment. No one was really saying anything. No one knew what to say. "Lily, are you doing okay?" Rosa finally asked.

"How can I be okay? I-I still see them dying around me when I sleep. I remember that James and I ran away and left everyone back to fight. I-so many people died,"Lily started crying.

Rosa hugged Lily. "I'm sure they won't want you to be so sad. I know it hurts, but all you can do if live for those who can't. I'm sure that's what they'd want."

"But it's so hard. It's hard when I think of never seeing my cousins and uncle ever again," Lily said. "I'm just glad that James didn't die and Albus didn't go. I don't think I could handle it if one of them had died." She was still crying, letting Rose hold her.

"I can't say that I know what you feel, but I know it's okay to cry. It's okay to hate people or things. I know that it takes time to heal. You just need to stay strong as you can," Rosa said.

"I'll try to. I'll do what I can to stay positive,. But, did you hear they're canceling quiditch for the rest of the year? Too many players died in the attack on the ministry. I don't even have that to make me feel better," Lily said.

"Really? I hadn't heard that," Rosa said. "A lot of people died didn't they? It's hard to even fathom the loss of life and-"

"Stop it. Just stop it. I don't need to hear how many people died. I don't want to even think about right now. I don't want to deal with this. I've been dealing with it since Christmas. I don't need old wounds opened up.''

"Sorry Lily," Rosa said. "But you'll be okay right?"

"I hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm glad to see everyone," The headmaster said. "I'm sure you've noticed some new faces that aren't first years. We have some students from Durmstang here. I'm sorry say, but there will not be quididh this year. I'm sorry but,"He paused. "Too many of those killed over the winter break. We dont't have enough students left to make teams without redoing quidich tryouts. But, let's hope for a good year. Make the Drugstang students welcome. Now let the feast begin"

"No quiddich? That sucks," James said. ''But I understand. This whole things sucks. Do you think all of them are like the two we met on the train? I hope not. Jonathan was rather odd. I mean, talking about death and killing people. Why would he do that?"

"I'd die for you,"Chloe said. "I rather it not come to that but if it was you or me I'd pick you."

"Don't say that. I don't want anyone to die for me,"James said.

"Well, I'd die for you too," Asher said.

"Stop it. I don't want anyone to die for me." James hated this. Why would people be so fast to say they'd die for him.

"You'd die for Lily or Albus. It's the same thing," Aher said. "You're family and family fights for family.."

"Well let's hope it never comes to that," James said. He 'd never forgive himself if someone died for him. Asher was his best friend and Chloe was his girlfriend. If anything, he should be the one dying for them. "Damn it. Let's not talk about dying and death. I've had enough for it for a life time over the summer."

"Oh I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it us," Chloe said. ''But I'm sure most of the Drumstang students are like those two. I'm worried though. I doubt they're handling it as well as you are dealing with what happened James. I would try to just leave them alone."

"But it most be so scary. Being in a new school, with new people, after they lost so many friends and family.I think we should try and be nice to them,"Chloe said. "What happened to us, can't we at least try to help them?"

"I guess. Jonathan and Bryce are alright. They're both in Gryffindor with us. I can try and be nice to them," James said.

"Hey Bryce! Jonathan! Come sit by us,"Asher called.

The two moved and sat down next to them. "It's nice to talk to you again," Bryce said. "I was worried we came across too harsh."

"I don't think we came across too harsh,"Jonathan chimed in. "I meant every word I said. I would kill and die for Bryce. He's all I have left. Everyone else died. I have to protect everything I have left. So don't do anything to mess with him."

"Calm down. You're going to freak them out," Bryce said.

"But Bryce-"

"No. We're trying to make friends not scare them away," Bryce said.

"I'm sorry," Jonathan said.

"It's okay. I understand," James said. "It made me more protective of Lily and Albus than I ever was before. I understand wanting to protect those you love. I might be willing to kill someone to save Lily and Albus. I hope it never comes to that, but it it does-"

"Stop it. This is so depressing,"Chloe complained. "We should celebrate life not embarrass death. I love you but dying for each other is a little too deep for right now."

"Right. I'm sorry Chloe. Let's eat,'' James said.

XXXXXXXXX

"So you're one of the new kids?" An older Hufflepuff male. "Little puny. How'd you manage to get out?" Hyo looked down and didn't say anything. "Mute huh? Come on, say something. Do you even speak English?"

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Rosa said going to push the other boy out of the way. The male muttered something before leaving. "Sorry about him. My name's Rose but everyone calls me Rosa. Are you okay?"

"I-I want Victor," Hyo said,, crying. "He-he's in the house with the snake."

"Slyterhin?" Rosa asked

"Y-yeah that's it," Hyo said. "I don't like being alone."

"I'll be here with you. What's your name?"

"Hyo."

"That's a nice name. Do you have any family?"

"My two older brothers are dead," Hyo said, looking down. "I saw them die and there was nothing I could do. They were being crushed and I couldn't save them. I should have been able to save them."

"I don't know the facts, but I'm sure there's nothing you could have done," Rosa said.

"But- I warned them. I told them something bad was going to happen and no one believed me. If they only believed me more people would have been alive," Hyo sobbed.

Rosa hugged Hyo. "It'll be okay. Someone in our school was told about an attack in the ministry and James believed him, but it caused a lot deaths. None of the adults believed them when they tried to tell them that something bad was going to happen, but they didn't believe them," Rosa said.

"B-but you don't understand I-" Hyo shook his head. "Never mind. I just want to be with Victor."

Rosa pulled away from Hyo. "I'll go get him for you." Rosa went to the Slytherin table. "Victor?"

"Yes can I help you?" Victor asked, clearly annoyed with being talked to.

"Um, Hyo's asking for you," Rosa said. She was a bit taken aback with Victor's attitude.

"Okay show me where he is,"Victor said, getting up. He followed Rosa to the Hufflpuff table and sat down next to Hyo. "Are you feeling okay?"

Hyo started crying again, buried his head into Victor's chest. "Why are you in a different house? I'm scared. This school is so different than Durmstrang. I want to be near me. I know you'll keep me safe here. I-I miss David and Jonathan."

"I miss both your brothers too," Victor said softly. He looked at Rosa. "What are you still doing here?"

"I-I want to help. I can help protect him since we're in the same house," Rosa offered.

"Fine, but you better not upset Hyo. If I hear you've done something to hurt him, you'll have me to deal with. Understand?"Victor asked.

"I understand. I'll do my best," Rosa said.

"Good," Victor said, still holding Hyo.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As everything died down and people started to walk back to their rooms, Axel stopped Rosa. "It's good you're already getting close to Hyo. He's a seerer. He can see the future in his dreams. We want to use that power to help us. If we know the future we can change it. So, get close to him and get him to open up about his dreams."

"I understand,"Rosa said. "It shouldn't be too hard. He's just a little kid. Victor is a problem though. He hangs around Hyo as much as he could. He's going to freak when he learns that we've been using Hyo for his dreams.

"Don't worry about Victor. I won't let him get in the way," Axel said. "If it came down to it, I feel like I could take him out in a fight." He paused and gave Rosa a red potion. "Slip this into Luis' food or drink. It's a love potion. I want Luis all to myself. Don't worry. You're still my number one."

"I- I wasn't jealous or anything like that," Rosa said in a huff.

Axel laughed. "I really like you. You know that? We're going to make a better world and I want you to be a part of it.'' he didn't mind their age difference. He liked Rosa.

Rosa blushed. "I like you too. I'll make sure Luis takes the love potion," Rosa said.

Axel leaned in a kiss her. "You should be my official girlfriend"

By this point Rosa's face was bright red. "I-I you're not joking?"

"I'm not joking.''

"Then okay. I'm really happy," Rosa said. She let Axel kiss her again. She didn't know what Axel was talk about things with Hyo. He was such a child, probably a first year, so it was hard to just use him. She'd do it though. She'd do anything for Axel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Luis are you okay?" Ceil asked.

"I'm in love with Axel. I'm better than being okay. He's kind of rough during sex, but I love him so it's okay," Lusi asid.

"You're sleeping with him?" Ceil's voice held a bit of panic and fear. "Luis you need to come with me."

"I can't. I'm going to see Axel after class," Luis said. "He likes having a quirky between classes. I can try to gte away from Axel for a little while when classes are done."

"Was he your first?" Ciel asked.

"First time having sex? Yeah. It was much more painful that I thought it would I said, Axe is really rough," Luis said.

Ciel cursed. "Come with me now. We need to take are of this as soon as possible," Ceil pulled Luis up and pulled him along.

"What about class?"

"Forget about class for right now. It sounds like Axel used a love potion on you. I'm gong to fix it," Ceil said.

"But I love him. I don't think there's any love potion involved. I know that he's dating Rosa, but I wish he was my boyfiend. I want more out of the relationship than sex. I really love him. What's wrong with being in love?"

They made it to the Ravenclaw dorms. Ciel did the puzzle and brought Luis into Ceil's stuff. "I don't think all of this is necessary. You still haven't told me what's wrong with being in love."

"Because you're not in love,"Ceil said.

"Come to think about it, that drink I got from Rosa smelled a lot like you," Luis said.

"I-"Ciel jst dug through his things. He pulled out a bezor. "Here, take this."

"What is it?" Luis asked.

"Something that wil help,"Ciel said

Luis nodded and took it. He suddenly started sobbing. "He- I just let him do all that horrible stuff to me. Why would he do such a horrible thing? A love potion. Those things are horrible. Ciel, thank you for saving me. I-I just." He couldn't stop sobbiing.

Ciel wrapped harms around Luis. "Shh, it's okay now. You're off the spell."

"What if he tries to get back back?

Lui

"Just don't take anything from anyone. Stay away from Axel as much as possible. I'll try and protect you from him. So it really smelled like me?"

"Yeah. Just like you," Luis paused. "I love you Ciel."

"I-"Ceil didn't seem to know what to say. He just kept holding Luis for a few minuets. "I love you too." he finally said.

"We should get back to class."

XXXXXXXXX

After class went Axel was waiting for Luis. "Come along Luis. Let's have some fun before class."

"No. Stay way from me," Luis said, standing behind Ciel. "I know you gave me a love potion. I don't want anything to do with you. Just stay away from me."

"Get over here and I'll give you another one. Don't you want to be happy? You were so happy under the love potion."

"Get away from me," Luis said, still behind Ciel.

"Get over here you little-"

"Knock if off Axel," Alek said, coming up behind him. Albus was with him. ''You should know better than to mess with Albus' family."

"But you don't understand. I can't help myself around him and-"

"You're really going to argue with me?" Alek cut in. "Knock if off now or you'll wish you had never met Luis. You don't want to get on my bad side. Your parents would be so sad it hear their only son was hurt badly at school"

"I-I'm so sorry. It won't happen again," Axel said, quickly leaving.

"Are you okay Luis?" Albus asked.

Luis nodded. "Will he really leave me alone?"

"If he knows what's going for him he will," Alek said.

"You really scared him,"Luis said.

"I scare a lot of people,"Alek said. "Come one Albus, let's go eat lunch."

XXXXXXXXX

"Lily, Sasha what are you doing?" Rosa asked. They were on the quidditch pitch

"We don't have quidditch so we're just flying around for fun," Lily said. "I love flying. It keeps me calm."

"And we're playing catch so it's kind of practice for next year," Sasha said. She went back to the ground. Lily doing the same. "But I"m hungry. We should go get something to eat."

"Rosa, I heard you're dating Axel. Is that true?" Lily asked.

"I-yeah I am. I really like him and he really likes me,"Rosa said.

"Isn't he really old? Aren't you worried about that? I mean, isn't it illegal?" Sasha said.

"Only if we have sex and we're not having sex,"Rosa aid.

"But I heard he was with Luis,"Lily said.

"No. Axel loves me. He's just usiing Luis for sex," Rosa said.

"That's awful," Lily said. "I can't see Luis consenting to something like that. Is Axel forcing him?" She took a step back. "I have to go talk with Luis." She ran off.

"I agree with you. It's not something Luis would just do," Sasha aid.

"Well Axel said he was done with Luis and doesn't want anything to do with him now," Rosa said. "So I have him all to myself. I don't think it's a problem.''

"If you say so. Just make sure he's not using you," Sasha said.

"What about you and Scorpius?"

"What about him?"

"Sure he's not dating you because you're a pure blood?"

"Of course he likes me for me," Sasha said. "We've gotten really close."

"That's good. Let's go get some food,"Rosa said.

XXXXXXXXX

"Luis!" Lily ran over and hugged, nearly tackling, him. "Is it true? Are you having sex with Axel?"

"I-"

"It was a love potion. Everything is fine now,"Ciel said.

Luis just nodded. "I'm so happy," Lily said. "Not that it happened, but because you're safe now. Shouldn't someone talk about this? Like a teacher?"

"I'm not sure they'd do anything about it," Ceil said. "I don't trust most of the teachers here right now."

"Why is that?" Lily asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just be wary of them,"Ciel said.

"Okay. Well, I'm glad that Luis is okay now. Want to go eat lunch?"

"That sounds good," Luis said.

XXXXXXXXX

Everyone was called into the great hall. There was a deep sadness in the room. Sometehing bad was going to happened and everyone could feel it.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but there's a war started. There's battles happening all over the place. Hogwarts is safe We added more security to our castle, so there is nothing to be worried about. We'll keep you informed with what's going on.,"

Lily felt panicked. She moved over to James. "Are we really safe? They attacked the ministry. It is really not that far of a step to attack us here. A-and I can't find Albus anywhere, and Alek is gone too. Actually, a lot of the Slytherins are gone. Some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are gone as well. Do you think they're gone because of the war?"

"I don't know, but I'll find Albus," James asaid. He went to the Slytherin table and started to talk to them, trying to find where Albus was. They all said the same thing. Albus left with Alek and no one knows where they went.

James went back to Lily. "I'm sorry Lily. No one knows where Ablus is ."

"Is he in danger? What if the enemy has him?" Lily sounded panicked.

"He's with Alek and Alek will protect him," James said.

"Yeah I suppose that's true."

"I'll talk to Fred about it when things die down."

"Sounds good. I'm sure Fred knows."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Albs sat in a nice bedroom. "Alek, why did he need to leave Hogwarts?"

"Because it's not safe there anymore. I need you to be safe. I can't let anything happen to you," Alek said.

"Why isn't it safe? I don't understand. What's going on?" Albus asked.

"Just stay in this room, and the adjoining bathroom, unless I tell you to. I want to keep you safe and I'm going to do it," Alek said.

"But what about my family?" Albus asked.

"I'm not worried about them. They're part of the problem. I'm making the world a better place. They wouldn't understand."

"What are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"You don't need to worry about anything. I'm going to take care of you."

Albus looked down. "I'm scared."

''There's no reason to be afraid. You just need to stay in here. If you need something, there's a phone that'll go to the help and they'll take care of anything you need. I can get you books and documents and spells. Anything you want you'll get," Alek said. "Now I need to talk to my men. I'll come and see you again in a few hours."

XXXXX

"Fred what's going on?" James demanded.

"There was a holcrust that wasn't destroyed. It was placed in a baby to grow up to take control. This person is Alek. He has a small army in the school, teachers, students, in the school. I don't know who they are all, but things are bad James. Alek took Albus with him when he left the school to command an army. A full out war is happening now. They've been using the muggle war to attack targets unnoticed. James, I'm scared."

Fred was never scared. He never showed emotion. He just gave the information and that was it. No really emotion. "I'm starting to think they'll need more help. As much as I hate it, I thnk we should get the recommence of the Potter Army to help fight this war."

"Those left are traumatized," Fred said.

"I can recruit some of the Drumstang students. I'm sure they'll want to help fight back,"James said.

"You're going to bring together a bunch of traumatized kids to fight an adult war?" Fred asked.

"I have to do something. I have to save Albus. I have to try and stop this war."

"Wizards might be more willing to go after muggles with their war hurting their kids. If another school is bombed then I think we'll have a full all out war with the muggles. It would be guns verse magic. We'd be out in the open, and everyone who knows history, in Salem muggles don't take well to magic. I don't think the wizarding world is ready for that Alek's army is moving to take over the wizarding world then onto the muggle world. I think you shouldn't try to save Albus. Chances are he's helping Alek at this point. He's an enemy."

"No! Albus would never do something like that. Alek was his boyfriend. He probably was dragged along. I know my brother. He'd never do anything to hurt someone. He's probably scared and needing help. We have to save him!"

"I'd talk to your parents before you run in after him," Fred said. "it's not something you should run into. If Alek cares a lot about Ablus, what he clearly does, then it won't be easy to get him out. Axel workes for Alek, and so does Rosa. I have a feeling that Professor Maxwell is a part of the problem."

"Rosa? You mean Lily's friend? And Of course that prick Axel would be a part of this plan," James said. "I'm going to make Axel tell me where Alek took Albus."

"I don't know. Hogwarts is a safe place right now. Do you really want to bring the war to us? Besides I know where Alek took Albus. Alek's family owns a castle. That's their base of operations."

"I still want to beat the crap out of Axel and-and do something bad to Rosa," James said. "But I'll talk to my parents about it. Maybe we can get a rescue mission to get Albus."

"Good. I don't want to lose any more family. You have to keep the idea that Albus turned against us."

"No. I'm sure that Albus would never be evil. Though why does Axel pick Rosa? She's a muggleborn. You would think that they wouldn't let a muggleborn in with them," James said.

"From I've heard they're letting muggleborns in as long as they use magic. They're against muggles, but not ones that can use magic. One my men, a muggleborn, was told if he killed his muggle parents then they'd be treated as a full wizard."

"That's perverse. What are they doing for half bloods?" James asked.

"They just have to kill their non-magic using parent," Fred said. "I had a meeting with a group of my men. It doesn't look good for us. It's only a matter of time before they bring the war to Hogwarts. We need to be ready to get back home as soon as possible. Right now, we should just act like everything is okay. Things are going to go bad, but we have time. My men and I will join your army. We'll give them fighting chance if they want to attack Hogwarts."

"Thank you. The more people we can get together the better we get. We'll get a real army and I'll be able to save Albus. Everything will work out. It has to."

XXXX

"You want me to kill my parents?" Rosa asked.

"Once they're dead you'll be considered a full blooded witch. You have to rid yourself from the muggles that tie you down to those awful people. You'll be helping your brother too. You'll both be safe in the coming war that's going to start soon. I don't wat you killed or hurt or anything bad happen to you because you're still tied to the muggle world. If you need help killing them, I can help. I'd do it for you if I could, but I can only help. You need to be the one to do it All of the muggleborns and half breeds worth using are being given the same option to join the winning side."

"Are a lot of people killing their parents?" Rosa asked.

"A lot more than I thought there would.I know James is making an army. We'll give him a war to figh. Hogwarts is going to be a war zone. You're eaither against us or against us," Axel said.

"But there's so many people that aren't involved in all of this. What about the kids?" Rosa asked. "There's so many not involved in any of this."

"When the fighting starts people will take sides," Axel said. "I'll be a while before the fighting will start. But I really need you to kill your parents. I can't protect you if you're still considered a muggleborn."

"I'll be glad to do it for you. Want me to make a spectral of it, dark mark in the sky and everything?" Rosa said, sounding a bit excited.

"I think that would be great. People will start to see that we're really back and they should all be afraid." Axel said with a smirk. He leaned in and kissed Rosa. "I knew I could depend on you. Kill them and we can truly stay together."

Rosa nodded. "I'll do it it. How am I supposed to get off campus?"

"Let me take care of that. I'll take care of getting you to your family and getting you back here. Everything will work out the way we want it," Axel said. "I'm counting on you."

"Thank you. I won't let you down."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Darkness. Fire. Spells flying back and forth. Screaming. Crying. Everything was so loud and hard to understand everything going on or who was winning. It was just chaos everywhere. Hyo woke up screaming.

Rosa quickly moved over to the boy. "Hyo are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Just a bad dream," Hyo said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ross asked.

"There was so much pain and suffering. I-" Hyo looked down.

"Was it of the future? I over heard you and Victor talking about you being able to see into the future."

"I don't know. I might have been a memory of when I lost my brothers," Hyo said.

"Well why don't you tell me what was going on? It might help to talk about it," Rosa offered.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Hyo asked.

"Yeah. It'll probably help to talk about it,"Rosa said.

"Okay," Hyo said, explained what he saw.

"And you couldn't tell who was fighting or who was winning? Try really hard to remember who was winning," Rosa pushed. "It's really important if it's about the future."

Hyo thought a moment. "No."

Rosa pinned him against the bed. "You have to know. You can't just tell me you couldn't tell. There has to be more than you're telling me!"

"Leave him alone, "Molly demanded. "He's just a kid. You shouldn't be so hard on him." She pulled Rosa off of Hyo and hugged Hyo. "It's okay. You're okay now."

Hyo was crying as he buried his head into Molly's chest. "Shh, its okay.''

Rosa frowned. "Damn it." She then left.

"What was that about?" Molly asked.

"I- I see into the future. I'm not sure if what I saw was of the future or a nightmare from where my family died. Rosa really wanted to know more about what happened in my dreams. I thnk she's sure it was of the future. I couldn't help her so she freaked out."

"That's horrible. Do you want me to find Victor for you? I'm sure there's someone out there at this hour of night that'll get Victor for you."

"Y-you're dating Victor now aren't you? Hyo asked.

"Yeah."Molly said. She gently pulled away from Hyo. "let's go find Victor now okay?"

Molly had been dating Victor soon after the insident on the train. No one had ever really stood up for her like that, and Victor had a sex drive as big as hers. She lead Hyo through the halls until they got to Slytherin. Now how were they going to get in? Or at least get to Victor. She spotted the Slytherin Perfect. "Hello! We need some help here. Hyo here had a horrible nightmare. He's scared and wants to see his," she paused a moment, "guardian. He's in Slything and we have no way to get to him. Can you please get Victor for us?"

The perfect nodded. "What's his name?"

"Victor. He's from Durmstrang," Molly said.

"Alright, just wait here," the boy said.

In a few minuets, the . came back with Victor. Hyo ran over and hugged Victor, crying again. "I had a horrible dream. There was blood and everywhere and people were dying. I-it was awful," Hyo cried.

"Shh, it's okay," Victor said. "It was just a bad dream. What happened was horrible. It makes sense that you'd have bad dreams about it."

"I don't think it was. I think it's of a war that's going to happen," Hyo said softly. "I think something really bad is going to happen. I couldn't tell who was winning, but it wasn't good. A lot of people are going to die."

Victor was quiet for a moment. "Shh, it's okay. Whatever happens I'll protect you, and Molly too, from everything that could happen. I'm not losing either of you,"he just held onto Hyo. He then turned to the perfect. "Thank you for getting me."

"Next time I probably won't be around. You should find a better way to get ahold of each other," the perfect said, before going back to his duties.

"Rosa said she over heard us talking about my seeing of the future, but I don't remember talking about it around her," Hyo said.

"We'll not worry about that for now. Right now we just need to calm you down. I'll make sure Rosa isn't so mean to you next time."

"Don't do anything stupid. She's dating Axel and he might get in the way of doing something to Rosa," Molly pointed out.

"Axel doesn't scare me," Victor said. "I've been through worse than anything he can through at me. I promised myself I'd protect Hyo and I'm not going to let up on that. If I dention or lose house points or lose a fight, it doesn't mattre as long as Hyo is okay."

"Victor, I don't want you to get hurt protecting me."Hyo said.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself. And Molly, thank you for helping Hyo get to me. I'm glad I can depend on you,"Victor said with a smile. "Now are you going okay until morning?"

"Y-yes. But what if there's an attack here like back at Durmstang? I don't think I could handle it."

"If there, it'll be more of a straight out war than a bombing. If that happens get to me as fast as you goes for you too Molly. Now Hyo, let Molly take you back to Hufflepuff. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Hyo said softly. "I wish we were in the same house."

"I wish we were too, but we can't do anything about it now. Good night,"Victor leaned in and kissed Hyo's forehead. "Have good night. Hopefully no more awful dreams."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, at breakfast, Victor went over to Rosa. "I don't know what your problem is, but stay away from Hyo. It won't be pretty if do anything else to him. Understand?"

"But I was just worried about him. He was screaming and I wanted to be helpful," Rosa said. "He's just a little kid. Why would anyone want to hurt a little kid? I was justt worried. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any problems. He was crying. I was trying to comfort him. I'm really sorry."

Victor starred at her for a few moments. "Well, be more careful. You darn near traumatized him. Next time let Molly take care of it. It's nice you tried to help, but he's still suffering from memories of what happened before. You really won't be able to help him."

"I understand I'll stay out of it if it happens again. Again, I'm really sorry. I didn't want to cause any trouble," Rosa said.

Axel walked over to the two. "Is everything okay here?"

"Of course it is. Victor was just confused about somethings and I helped him understand. Nothing bad going on."

Axel kissed her. "Let's go eat breakfast then." He put an arm around her and went to sit in the Slytherin table.

Victor went back to Hyo and Molly at the Huffpuff table. "She says it was a misunderstanding. She didn't mean any harm. I'm not sure if I believe her, but she said she'd leave Hyo alone so it should work out either way."

"Well beggars can't be choosers," Molly said. "How You ow are you holding up? It has to be hard for you too."

"I- I can handle myself. If I need help I'll let you know, promise," Victor said. "I'm dealing with things my own way. I'm glad I have you here to support me. I don't think I could do it without you."

"I'm glad," Molly said with a smile. "And you've done so much for me. I never knew sticking to one sexual partner could be so rewording."

"Let's not talk about our sex drive in front of Hyo,"Victor said, smirking some.

"Huh?" Hyo asked.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you," Victor said.

Molly laughed. "I wish things would stay as simple as they are now. I know the war's coming after us and we're going to have to fight, but I hope that's just a lie. If it's not, then I want to enjoy every moment I have with you guys."

"We're going to join James' little army. Hyo is just there to learn defensive things to help him get a way. I want to learn all I can to protect the two of you. Molly you were in his fist army right?"

"Yeah and all that did was send a lot of people to their deaths,"Molly said. "But if they're going to attack Hogwarts then we have no choice but to fight. I'll rejoin it with you."

"Good. I pray we have enough time to get ready for the attack," Victor said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

James was pleased by how many people showed up for this Potter's Army. He had several other seventh years helping teach students. A few of them only teaching spells on how to get a way to the younger kids. After losing Hugo and Lucy, he didn't want anymore kids to die. They should just run and get to safety.

"Oh Jonathan and Bryce. It's good to see you both here. I've noticed most of the Durmstrang transfers are here," James said.

"I want to kill for Bryce. I mean, I want to kill anything or one that threatens Bryce," Jonathan said. "Anyone that wants to hurt Bryce deserves to die."

"I don't think that's the right way to think about it, but I guess it's motivation," James saisd.

"Don't mind him. I almost died in the attack and Jonathan has been over protective of me since then," Bryce explained. "We're all a lot closer because of the attack. I wish we had something like this before the attack. More people might have lived if we were able to prepare for the attack."

"That's the idea at least," James said.

"I'm terrified of an actually attack and not just bombing," Bryce admitted. "Why don't the teachers do something about this?

"Because they either do think it's going to happen or are working with the people going to attack us," James explained.

"You really think there are teachers who would fight against us?" Bryce asked.

"I do. So be wary of teachers. I don't know who we can trust and who we can't," James said.

"That's so scary," Bryce said.

Jonathan hugged Bryce. "I won't let a teacher hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll keep you safe from anything that will hurt you." He kissed Bryce. "I love you. I'd die for you."

"I love you too. I hope it never comes to you dying for me," Bryce said.

"Well it's good to see you both here," James said. He looked around the room. Most of the people here were from Fred's gang. James didn't think there were that many people, but it made sense how Fred seemed to know everything all the time.

Maybe they could have enough people fighting that they could actually win this fight. James was worried. No matter how much they trained, they'd still be going against adults that have years of experience on them. He didn't like their odds, but they'd all fight to their dying breath if need me. He hoped it never came down to that.

As he looked around, he noticed Scorpius was there, training with the rest of them. "Scorpis why are you here?" James pointed his wand at the other boy. "Are you a spy? Tell me why I shouldn't hex you right here."

"James stop it," Sasha said. "Scorpius is a good guy. He loves me and I'm half blood. They wanted me to kill my mom so I would only have family that were witches and wizards. I couldn't do it."

"And she shouldn't have to. I love Sasha. I want to fight to protect her. Screw what my parents want. I don't care about them. I don't want to follow any evil never win anyway. I want to be on the winning side."

"I still don't know. You could be lying about all of this. If I find out you're a spy then so help me god I'll hunt you down and kill you.."

"I understand," Scorpius said. "I know you have no reason to trust me, but I'm telling the truth. The new dark lord is Alek. Axel is control over the part of the army taking place in the school. I know they're working on an attack on the school. I don't know much more than that."

There was a scream. Victor ran over to Hyo and pulled him into a hug. "Shh, what's wrong?"

"I-I just keep seeing all the blood and pain, everything. Why couldn't our family and friends get this kind of help. My brothers might still be alive. So many people might still be alive, but they didn't they all died. Why did they all have to die? I told thm something bad was going to happen but no one would listen to me. Why are they all dead? They shouldn't all be dead. They should've used these kind of spells then they would be fine."

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to Hyo sobbing. "Shhh. It's okay," Victor said, holding Hyo. "I know it's hard. I know how hard it is to be here, learning to protect yourself, but our fellow Durmstang might have lived if they got this training, but there's nothing we can't do anything about it now. The dead are dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I know it's hard, but we can't change the past."

Hyo just continued to cry. "but it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair. We're not going to let that happen again. Look at how many people are here. If and when we're attacked, we'll be ready for it this time,"Victor said softly, trying to calm the child down. "I'm going to protect you from everything that might happen to you. I promised myself I'd keep you safe. I lost your brothers. I won't lose you too. Right now we just have to worry learning the spells that'll help us get through this." He paused and looked around. Everyone was staring at them, "What are you stating at? Go back to what you were doing. This is none of your business." Victor nearly growled out he last bit.

There was a few people say they were sorry, and everyone went back to what they were doing. James walked over to them."Is everything okay?"

"Yeah we'll be fine. I fear the war is coming sooner than we can be fully ready for it, but I'm sure you already knew that," Victor said.

"I can only do so much. I hope it'll be enough. It'll be better than no prep work at all," James said.

"I know. I'm just worried. A lot of people in this room will die in we go into a full on attack, and that's what's going to happen,"

"I know. I think they know too, but we'll die for sure if we do nothing," James said. "A lot of us have seen war from the attack on the ministry, but that's just got them working harder so they live though another fight."

"J-James,"Chloe called. She was late, something that never happened. James was planning on looking for her after they were done here.

"I'll talk to you more later if you want to," James told Victor before going over to Chloe. The first thing he saw were the scars over her body. "What happened?" Fear and panic in his voice.

"I don't know. I woke up with them. I don't remember it happening," she said. She hugged James. "I'm scared."

Chloe didn't have enemies. She was a sweat girl that got along with almost everyone. Why would they do this to her? A thought struck him. They took Albus away and now they're hurting Chloe. He hoped that wasn't the case, but it seemed likely. Damn it. This was all his fault James pulled Chloe into his arms. "It's okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. They're after me. They're going after people close to me. First Albus and now you. I-" he looked around. "Has anyone seen Lily?"

"Last time I saw her she was with Rosa and Axel," one of the kids said.

"Damn it. They have Lily now too. I have to get them back," James said. Anger was clear in his voice. "They won't win. I'll save Lily and Albus and stop this war."

"Talk to your paretns before going in on a mission to save Albus and Lily," Fred said. ''If you're going in they'll probably more than happy to help you."

"Right." James was about to run off and send word to his parents, but stopped. "Fred can yo watch over Chloe for me? I don't want her hurt again."

"Yeah I can. Don't do anything stupid," Fred said.

James nodded. He then ran off to send word to his family.

XXXXXX

A few days later everything changed. Lily's body was give back to the ministry. She had been tortured and killed. James was sobbing. He couldn't stay strong. He was with his family. "W-Why why would someone want to kill Lily?"

"I don't know," Harry said, trying to stay strong for his family.

Ginny was holding James, crying as well. The whole family was there and everyone was upset. It was one thing to die in battle, but to be tortured and killed was something else. "James, you're coming home. I can't lose another child. A-and we don't even know what's going on with Albus. They could be doing this to him too. I have to do something."

"We'll figure out what to do," Harry said. "Right now we should just be happy everyone is safe and mourn Lily before we rush into something that could get more of us killed," Harry was a deep sadness in his voice.

"B-but if they're doing the same to Albus we don't have much time to waist sitting here. He could need us and we're just sitting around. Lily's dead and I'll be damned if I don't save Albus too," James said harshly, tears still running down his face.

"We'll save Albus. Just give us a little time to get a plan together," Harry said.

"Fine. I don't like this, but I'll wait to do something, James said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

It was taking too long. A whole week had gone by and they still hadn't tried to get Albus back. How long were they going to wait? Albus needed him and they were supposed to just go to class and act like there was nothing was wrong? James wasn't happy, to say the least. Chloe had more scars on her and James hated seeing her in such pain. He was helpless.

Not anymore. If the adults weren't going to do something than he was going to do it himself. He took only the best people of their army. Rose, Roxanne, Victor and Jonathan, along with two other Gyrffinors. They were getting ready to leave when Ginny stopped him. She checked on him a lot, worried about how James was handling the death of his sister and the hostage taking of his brother.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Ginny asked.

"We're going to save Albus. I'm done waiting for help. Just stay back and let me work," James said.

"If you're going no matter what, then I'll come along," Ginny said. "I'm not losing anotther child."

"Alright. We're leaving now."

XXXXX

The castle Alek was staying in. They just needed to get in, get Albus, and get out. They had a portkey so take them back as oon as they got Albus. They went in through the dungeon. Anyone they ran into they took out with a spell. Ginny was doing most of the work, but James and the others were helping.

"Lily?" James asked, going over to one of the cages. "I thought you were dead." He smiled. He hadn't been so happy in his whole life.

"They polijuiced someone as me and then killed them. Please help me," Lily begged. They got the door open then got Lily out.

"James, just take Lily and go back with the others. We can come back for Albus," Ginny said.

"We're not leaving without Albus!" James yelled.

Ginny was his by an attack, and was bleeding a lot. Roxanne was down, Jonthan and Victor had been hit but were still moving. "They know we're here. If we don't leave now then we wont be able to leave," Ginny said. She grabbed onto everyone and used the portkey, but James pulled away and from them and stayed behind. He was going to save Albus. He made his own portkey. He just needed to get close to Albu and they could go home and be a family again.

James ran as fast as he could, trying to find his brother. He had stolen the invisibility cloak from his father. He used it to get around unnoticed. He checked every room and was surprised to find Albus in a bedroom, a nice bedroom. "Albus!" James called, taking off the cloak. "We're getting you out here."

"But I don't want to leave," Albus said. "I like it here with Alek."

'"Alek's evil. He's doing horrible things. You can't want to be a part of that." James protested.

"Alek isn't evil. He'd never hurt anyone," Albus said.

The door to the room opened and Alek walked in. "James? What the hell are you doing here?"

James pressed the protkey into Albus' hand and sent him back. James was left in the room. "There I saved Albus from you. I'm not going let you hurt him anymore."

Alek motioned for people to take James' wand. "Put him into one of the torture rooms. I'll show him what happens to people who mess with me. Someone send word to the Potters that if they want their boy back they'll need to trade him for Albus.

XXXXXXXXX

Albus was confused. His wand was taken and he was handcuffed and in a dark room. "Hello? I don't understand what 's going on."

Harry walked into the room. "We need to know everything you know about what Alek's doing. Where is he striking next? Is he really going to attack Hogwarts? You need to tell us everything you know."

"But I don't understand what's going on. Alek wouldn't attack anyone. He's a good person and I love him," Albus compained.

Harry cursed before leaving the room. Teddy walked in in his place. "You're going to tell us what's going on or I'm going to force it out of you."

"B-but I don't understand what's going on. Alek is a good person," Albus said. He was afraid.

Teddy rolled up his sleeves. He took out his wand and used a spell to hurt Albus and the boy screamed in pain. "S-stop. I don't know anything."

"The sooner you tell us what you know the sooner we can stop this."

"But I don't know anything! I was just kept in a bedroom. I didn't even see Alek everyday. Please stop. I'm scared. Alek is a good person. He said I'd be safer if I was there with him than if I stayed in the school. He said bad men were going to attack Hogwarts and I shouldn't be there when it happened. He would never be the one who would attack. Please, it's all I know."

Teddy sighed a little, using the pain spell on him again. "There has be more you know."

"There isn't. Please," Albus cried.

"Stop it!" Rose cried. "Ginny died of her wounds to save him. James was captured to save him. If he says he doesn't know anymore I think I believe him. Roxanne is dead. Jonathan and Victor was still being treated. Lily is alive. Stop hurting Albus."

"Fine for now," Teddy said. He opened the door and undid Albus' restraints. "If I find out you knew something and didn't tell me so help me I'm going to make you wish you were never born,"

"Is my mom really dead?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. She suffered a horrible wound saving you that she didn't recover from," Rose said. "I'm so sorry."

"Where's James? He came back with me didn't he?"

"No. We don't know what happened but he didn't come back with you," Rose said.

"Well I'm sure he'll be fine. Alek wouldn't hurt him," Albus said.

"I hope you're right," Rose said.

XXXXXXXXX

"Alek says he won't attack Hogwarts or kill James, if he gets Albus back. He'll give us James back if we give him Albus back," Harry said.

"We can't just let him take Albus back. Not after everything that happened to free him,'' Rose said.

"But if we give him back then we save Hogwarts and get James back, then I think it's worth it," Teddy said.

"Ginny died saving Albus," Harry said. "how can you ask me to choose between my children?"

"It's your choice what to do Harry," Teddy said.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days of agony that Harry decided on what to do "We'll make the trade. We have to think of all the kids at Hogwarts. James is probably being tortured and it sounds like Albus was being treated well back with Alek. I hate to do this, but I can't lose any more of my children, but I have to think of the big picture. I hate this, but we have to do this."

"I understand," Teddy said. "I'll send word."

XXXXXXXXX

"Just send Albus over to me and I'll send James over to you at the same time," Alek said. There was a small army with him, in case something went wrong.

"Alright. You better not try anything," Harry said. "Go ahead, go over to Alek."

"No. Don't do this! You can't do this! I did everything to save Albus and you're sending him back?"James cried. "You can't do this."

James was pushed forward and Albus went over to Alek. Alek kissed Albus. "Let's go home." They left with their army.

James just stood there and started to cry. "W-why? After everything that happened did you give Albus back? We did everything to help save Albus and you just give him back,"

Harry ran over and hugged James. "He hurt you didnt' he?"

"Y-yeah, but it was worth it because I saved Albus and Lily," James said.

"I had to save you. Don't you understand? I had to save you from that. We'll get Albus back again, don't worry about that," Harry said.

"James!"Chloe said, running over to him. Harry moved out of her way so she could hug him. "I was so afraid. I thought I'd never see you again." She started crying. "But you're back. I don't ever want you to do something like this again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'm sorry to worry you."He held her close. "I'll find a way to fix all of this."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"You tortured him for information?" James' anger was clear in his voice. "After all the work I ddi to get him back? What the hell is wrong with you? He needed our help and you just gave him a reason not to come back to us. He'd probably run back to Alek because we hurt him here."

"We had to see what he knew If torturing him got us information to save others then damn right I'm going to do it."

"I told you that he wouldn't know anything, that he was here against his will. I can't believe you hurt him," James had tears in is eyes. "I've lost a lot of my family. We finally get Albus back and everything goes to hell. I want to go see the others that got hurt."

"Okay. I'll take you there,"Chloe said. She lead James into a makeshift hospital. Bryce was with Jonathan. Jonathan looked happy though. He hard something about protecting Bryce was worth any pain he got it. Hyo was crying next to Victor. Victor had an arm around him. Roxanne and Ginny were not where to see. The two other Gyffindors looked worse for ware, but they looked like they'd make it through. Rose was there by her mother. Herminonie was holding Rose

"Damn it," James said. "Where's Lily?"

"She's been in her room. She has been wanting to be alone. I think she's suffering with what happened and-" Chloe ran a hand over Jame's chest. "You were hurt, weren't you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm just thankful that I'm alive."James said.

"Then maybe you can talk about this with Lily. She's been through a lot too," Chloe.

"I'll go talk to her," James said. He left Chloe to go and see Lily. "Lily, it's me, James, can I come in?"

"James? You're back?" Lily opened the door to her room and she hugged him."I was worried I'd never see you again. Does this mean we're all together again?"

"I'm sorry. They traded me for Albus," James said.

"W-what? But mom and Roxanne died to save Albus. I mean, I"m glad you're back, but I wanted all of us here together." Lily said. She started crying and leaned into James so he could hold her. "It's not fair. Why can't we be all together like we used to?"

"I don't know why things are the way things are. All I know this is Alek's fault. We should go after Axel and Rosa. They're part of the Hogwarts group, getting ready to attack Hogwarts."

"I don't want to be there when you go after him. I rather you didn't go after him. What if you get hurt or die? I can't handle anyone dying. I know we're at war and-"

"James, hurry up come here," Fred said. "We have a problem."

James followed Fred to a room where everyone else was. "they've taken over the ministry," Harry said. "They've put a bounty on our heads. They've gotten control of Hogwarts. None of you are going back to school."

"But if they've taken over Hogwarts, what about all the kids in there? I-I made an army to fight the Neo-Deatheaters. How did they just take over?" James asked.

"Because they went after the headmaster. Once he was killed they killed any teacher that was against them. So everyone that was left was under Alek's control"

"So there was not violence. That was smart,"James said. "But we have to get Luis and them out of the school. They'll be kiled if they stay there."

"We already did it. Luis and Ciel are with us here. Scorpius and Sasha, Lystander , most of the hufflepuff quiddciht team. We got out as many people as we could," Harry said. "We'll have to fight to get Hogwarts back if we're going to fight back." He sighed some. "They're not just killing muggleborns or half bloods this time. If they student kills their non-wizard parent, or parents, then they'll be considered a full wizard. There's been a lot of muggle deaths recently, and I fear it's because of students killing their families to join the dark side. In places where there are a lot of parents, they bomb the neighborhood. This means that dark wizards were behind the muggle world war."

"That's how they knew where to bomb for Drunstang,"James said. "They're killing a lot of muggles with this war. I can see them causing so much damage that they'll be able to show up as saviors and save the day. If that happens they would win and control everything."

"Damn it. What are we supposed to do?" Teddy asked. "We can't take on the whole muggle army. We can fight and take Hogwarts back, but I'm not sure how much good that'll do."

"I say we get a hold of Axel and Rosa to see what they know about what's going on. I know for sure that Axel is part of the team that's running Hogwarts. I'm sure we can get them to talk," James said.

"It'll be dangerous to go back to Hogwarts. I say we figure out how to attack Alek. If we can take care of the head, the snake should fall apart. We need to take out all of their leadership. The chaos should be enough to take control everything and get things back to normal," Fred said.

"We saw how well attacking Alek directly went. I say we take care of taking over Hogwarts. It's a stronghold and it'll be good to take over. We still have my army to fight for us." James said.

"The people who made it out aren't going to want to go back to fight," Fred said.

"Well we have to do something besides just sitting here doing nothing," James said. "I hate this. They're go take over everything if we just sit here-"

"James. We're going to fight. You kids need to stay here while we take the fight on. You need to stay safe. I know you want to fight, but I've lost enough family in mess I'm not losing anymore."

"But you fought when you were my age. You have to let us fight. I'm going to do it anyway, no matter what you want. We've been training for his for a long time. Let us help you," James nearly begged.

"What I did when I was younger has no barring here. The situation is dire now and I'm not going to let my son fight thins battle. Besides, someone has to be here if something happens. If you're attacked here, we need people like you and your army to protect the weaker people here. I'm putting you in charge of this area because I know you'll do what's needed to save everyone."

"Fine, but I don't like this."

"James," Harry hugged James."It's okay. You don't have to be strong. I know you're suffering after everything that has happened. You don't have to be strong. You can let your guard down and just let out all of you pain."

James started to cry. "I was horrible. Alek tortured me. He used spells that cut into my skin. He also gave me horrible burns. I thought that was going to die. I kept telling myself it was okay because I was helping Albus. Then you traded me back with Albus and it was like, everything I went through was for nothing. Nothing mattered. All that happened was to save Albus and things ended up the same way as when we went it."

"You saved Lily," Harry said softly. "That's something. Who knew what they would have done to her if you hadn't saved her?"

"That's true. I wanted us all together.,A happy family again. Why is that so much to ask?" James said, stiill crying. "I'm happy to have saved Lily.,I really am, but I wanted to save Albus. I wanted to stave both of them. I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to protect my siblings. It's my job to protect them but I can't, couldn't do it. I'm a failure. I couldn't keep them safe."

"Shh, it's okay James. You've done all you could. No one blames you. What you did wasn't for nothing. You proved we can attack their main compound. If you were able to get into to save Albus the first time then we can do it again."

"I-I used the invisibility cloak to get in there without being seen. Come to think of it, Alek has it now. Damn it. All I do is mess things up." James shook his head. "How can you trust me to guard this place? I'll probably just mess things up again."

"It's okay. I'm putting you in charge what happened because you understand how hard things are. You've seen combat twice. You've been through so much with Alek, You understand what it means to be in pain. You don't want something bad to happen to anyone. That's why you're in charge. You can use the pain you feel and channel it into protecting everyone here."

''I guess. I'll do my best," James said. He wiped his ears away. "I'll do anything I can to protect everyone."

"Good. We're moving out tomorrow. We're going to try and take back Hogwarts and then move on from there,"Harry explained. "Everyone is getting ready. If nothing else, we can get more people out of there and to somewhere safe."

"Are you really not taking any my aged kids with you?" James said.

"A few Drumstang students are coming with, but I need you here so don't think about coming along," Harry told him. "We have enough people going in. We have all the aurors and people like your aunt or Proffer Longbottom. We'll have enough people to take back Hogwarts. We'll take back Hogwarts."

"I understand," James said. "I'll try and make you proud and take care of everyone here."

"I'm counting on you," Harry said.

"I'm going back to talk to Lily. I'm sure she's having problems," James saisd.

"That's a good idea. I need to finish prep wor for our attack tomorrow," Harry said.

XXXX

James went and hugged Lily. "Did they do anything to you? Did they hurt you?"

"No. They just kept me in the dungeon. I was given food and water. They weren't mean to me at all. I just wanted to go home. I was so afraid there. I thought they were going to kill me,"Lily said.

James hugged Lily. It was great new that Lily hadn't been hurt like he had been. "I came for you. I told you I'd do anything to protect you and save you right? You can always count one me."

"I know. I kept telling myself that you'd save me. Until they sent that body that looked like me to you. I thought that you'd never find me. I was so scared that you'd think I was dead and then you wouldn't know to look for me."

"But we did find you," James said. "Did you talk to Albus at all when you were there?"

"No. I asked to see him, but they said I would just be in the way," Lily said. "They said it was better if Albus didn't do I was there. I don't know why they wouldn't let me see Albus.''

"Are you going to be okay?" James asked.

"Yeah. I think so. I'm safe now," Lily paused. "I am safe here right?"

"Of course you are. Lily, tell me, what happened? How did Alek get you in the first place?"

"Rosa told me to wanted to hang out. Then I was knocked out and woke up in a cell. I thought Rosa was my friend. I guess she's working against us now. Axel was with here too. I always knew that Axel wasn't nice, but I didn't think Rosa was bad."

"Rosa was dating Axel. It makes scenes that she would follow him into darkness. I'm sorry Lily, I'm not sure we can save Rosa. If she's working with the enemy now. I hate her for kidnapping you. I can't be held responsible what I'd do if left alone with her, same with Axel. I want to kill Axel. I'll do it if given the chance."

"Do you need to kill them?" Lily asked. "There's been so much death in this war. Can't we stop killing each other?"

James sighed. "I'll try to control myself. You're right about all the death, but that just makes me want to kill those bastards more."

"Please. Try not to kill them," Lily said.

"If it comes down to you or them, I will take out them and try to protect you. You're worth more than they are to me. I'll kill anyone that threatens you or anyone here. I won't let anyone here die if I can help it. Dad put me in charge of this location and I'll going to make him proud but protecting everyone."

"I'm tired. Can I go to sleep? I'm going to wake up here and not back in that cell?" Lily asked.

"Of course. I'll be here for you, while you sleep. You'l wake up here, I promise."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"We're safe here," Hyo told Victor. "I see horrible things happening out there, but we're safe here. They don't think we're worth doing something about. But Victor, the actually fighting is horrible. People are dying in agony. It's just horrible. I don't want to see it anymore. I think we can stop it, but we can't stay here to do it. "I don't think James will let anyone go after them." Hyo started to cry. "Why do so many people have to die? On both sides there'll be deaths. All I see is deaths."

"Shh, it's okay,"Victor said. "Do you see away us going after them would keep us all alive?"

Hyo though a few minuets in silence. "I don't know. I only see what will happen if nothing changes,' Hyo said. "I wish I could give you a better answer. I can't just get the information I want with this. I only see whatever it wants me to see."

"I know. And no one blames you for not knowing more. I think, right now, we should just stay here and- Hyo?

Hyo had gone over to another bot and hugged him. "Jonathan!" he said brightly.

The boy pushed Hyo off. "Do I know you?"

"Sorry." Hyo backed off. "It's just, my brother was named Jonathan and I heard you were Jonathan and I just thought it was him at first. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Bryce said. "Jonathan understands, right Jonathan?"

"Yeah," Jonathan said, but it was clear Jonathan was uncomfortable.

Hyo went back over to Victor, tears in his eyes. "I miss Jonathan and David. Why did they have to die?"Hyo was soon sobbing.

Victor hugged Hyo. "it's okay. I miss them too. We're safe here, you said so yourself."

"Is it true?" James asked, walking over to them. "That Hyo can see into the futre?"

"Yeah it's true. What of it?" Victor asked, still holding Hyo close.

"Does he knows what's going to happen to my dad and the others?" James asked.

"Just lots of death, on both sides," Hyo said softly "I can't make out who wins. I know they won't attack here. They don't think we're worthy of their time. So, as long as we're here we're safe"

"But my parents and family aren't safe. They're dying and we're supposed to just wait here and let them die?" James cursed. "I hate this, but I can't leave. No one can leave.I won't let them. Not when I know it's safe here. Everyone's staying here where it's safe. If we're safe here then the others can fight better."

XXXXX

It had been days since Harry and co left to take over Hogwarts. Every so often a few kids would show up, saying they were saved by the good guys. None of them could give much solace. There was a huge battle going on and no one could tell them who was wining and who was losing. James fiugred that since more and more students were being sent here that the good guys were winning. Alek. This was all that bastard's fault. Who the hell did he think he was? Starting a war. Starting a muggle war to cover up his wizarding war. All of this was just so planned. How could they not see it coming? James cursed. He was stuck here. Hyo had said this place. Didn't that mean it would be safe without him?

"I know what you're thinking. Don't do it," Fred said.

"But, I hate just sitting here not knowing what's going on," James said. "None of the students coming in seem to know anything. How can they not know anything?" James hit the wall next to him. "I hate this. I'm so useless"

"You're not useless. People here are staying strong because they see you being strong. You're the only thing holding all of us toghter. Don't you think I want to go out and kill the people who killed Roxanne? I would love to ring his neck. I can only control myself because I know you're going though worse and you're not rushing off to do something stupid. We need you James. You have to be strong for all of us," Fred said.

"I didn't even realize people were looking at me for anything. I'll hold back from rushing in then. I don't want to cause panic. I'll be strong," James said.

"They'll save Albus, don't worry. Have faith in our parents and their army. They beat back Volidmort they can beat back Alek. We're going to win this war like we won the last one."

"What happens after the war? The world's, both muggle and wizard, are going to be in ruin. There's only to be people there to help with the clean up," Rose said, walking over to them. "Everything is already in ruin. It's going to take a lot of work to put everything back. We have to stay strong to help with that."

"I hadn't even thought about what would happen after the war," James admitted. "I've only thought about winning the war. It would be easy for Alek to take over the muggle world after a war. He'd just stay he stopped the war with his army and wants to help them rebuild and in doing so take control over both the muggle and wizarding worlds."

"Alek's smart. He knows what he's doing to win this war and take over the whole world," Fred said. "He was able to plan things without my knowledge and that's not easy. He's good at what he's doing."

"And he has Albus. Do you think he's just holding Albus hostage? I've been thinking. I think Alek actually loves Albus. Why else would he be wiling to give me up for Albus? If he was just using him as a hostage then it wouldn't matter which one of us he had. He's keeping what's going on from Albus, the reason Albus didn't know anything when we had him here. I think it'll be hard to save Albus right now. Alek probably has him under more protection since he got away once." James offered.

"That makes sense. The two of them were dating before all this happened," Rose said. "And Alek went crazy when Albus was attacked."

"Do you think that Alek was the one that killed that student they found tortured when Albus was attacked?" Fred asked.

"I think it seems likely now," James said. "If the teachers were on Alek's side then it makes sense that no one ever looked into who killed the student," James said. He shook his head. "Rose, how are you doing? You're mom's fighting isn't she?"

"Yeah. She's going to come home, alive, I'm sure of it. She wouldn't leave me all alone," Rosa said, though she sounded unsure.

"You'll always have us," James said. "And Lily too."

"Yeah, but you guys and Molly are the only ones left. We used to have such a big family, but so many of us have died." Rose started to cry. James hugged her.

"I know. It hurts me too. We need to be thankful that we still have what we have. Everything will be okay. We're safe here. No one is going to die as long as we stay here," James said.

"How do you know that? A-and what about the people fighitng out there? Are they going to be safe too?" Rose asked.

"Hyo, the little blonde first year from Drumstang, is a seer. He told me we'd be safe as long as we were here. I don't know about the rest of our family, but we're safe here and I'm not letting anyone leave here. I was placed in charge of protecting the people here so I won't let anyone leave to go help fight his war" James said.

XXXXXXXXX

"Victor are you sure you and Hyo are okay?" Molly asked. She sat down on the edge of Victor's bed. Hyo sitting on the other side.

"I'm doing fine. It doesn't hurt that much. I'm sorry to have worried you," Victor said.

Molly hugged Victor, careful not to hurt him. "As long as you're back here and everything is okay then I'm happy. I don't think I could, or Hyo could, handle losing you."

"Well then I should make sure you don't lose me huh?" Victor said with a small laugh. He wrapped his arms around Molly and kissed her. "Not up for sex though." he said with a smirk.

Molly laughed. "Well I guess I can wait until you're better for that."

"Has Hyo had anymore dreams?" Molly asked, pulling away from Victor.

"I dreamed that we were safe here. I also dreamed of the fighting going on. I can't make out who was who, but the battle is crazy. Spells flying everywhere. People going down on both sides. It was chaos," Hyo said.

"At least it isn't one sided, unless the side that was winning side was us," Molly said. "I just hope things don't change and the other side starts to win.''

"They're strong. We just have to stay strong for them,"Victor said.

"Yeah. I can't help but worry," Molly said.

"I'll protect you and Hyo. Don't worry,"Victor said.

"I'll try not to."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It was another agonizing week before Harry and co. came back. "We took back Hogwarts. It took longer than we thought thought, but everyone is safe now. We minimal deaths."

"That's great," James said with a smile."Who died?"

Harry looked down. "Your aunt Hermione, a good deal of the Drumstrang students."

"No. You're lying!" Rose yelled. "my mom can't be gone. She's all I have left. She can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry Rose. I know it's hard-"

"You don't know anything. I've lost my dad, my brother and now my mom. You better let me fight in this war. I' have nothing left to lose. I'm going to help fight, even if you don't want me to," Rose cut off Harry. "And don't act like you understand. How could you understand what it's like to lose everyone that matters to you ?"

"You still have us," James said. "We're not going to leave you."

"I know, but-" Rose shook her head. "I want to go be alone for a while."

"Take all the time you need," Harry said. Rose left.

"But at least we got Hogwarts back," James said. "Is going right to Alek next?"

"That's the plan," Harry said. "We'll save Albus. Everything is going to be okay."

James nodded. "You look tired. Gets some rest."

"I plan on it. Good job at keeping everyone safe here," Harry said before leaving

James didn't know what to do. After a moment, he went to talk to his remaining cousins.

XXXXX

Alus was tired of staying in his room. He was given good food and anything he really wanted. He was confused though. Why did his family think Alek was a bad person. Albus sunk out of his room and went to look for Alek.

After some lookinga round, he found Alek in a meeting.

"They've taken back Hogwarts. I fear they'll hit us here directly now. We've taken over Russia and most of Asia already. We're going good in the UK, but we're having problems with the United 'll fall to, just like everyone else and-"

"Alek, what are you talking about?" Albus asked.

"Albus, you were supposed to say in your room," Alek said, walking over to him.

"Dad was right. You are a dark wizards. I-"

Alek kissed Albus. "Shh it's okay. I'm making a new world that everyone is happy and they know their place. I'm going to make a better place for all wizards. You'll understand." Alek too out his wand and used a spell on Albus. Albus collapsed against Alek. "You won't remember this. I love you Albs and you'll understand once we've won the war."

When Alek got back to his meeting he frowned. "We need to keep Albus in his room. He can't know what's going on until we've taken care of everything."

"Is everything alright with Albus?" Rosa asked.

"He'll be fine. I think I need to spend more time with him so he doesn't come looking for me," Alek said. "What do you have to report?"

"Since Hogwarts was taken back, we plan on bombing it. We don't need it anymore," Axel said.

"Alright. Do it," Alek said. "Bomb it to the ground."

"But-but Hogwarts hold such a soft spot in my heart. It would be so sad too bomb it," Rosa said.

"Fine. I supposed we can skip bombing Hogwarts. It would kill a lot of wizards, and we don't want that," Alek said. "Wizards deserve to live. Send more bombers to take out the United States. They're are last big challenge. Everyone thinks Russain is doing the bombing. That's why we took it first. The bombing on Russia was all magical so everyone think it's Russia trying to take over the world"

"We're really close aren't we?" Axel said.

"Yeah but we still have Harry Potter to kill.. As long as that man is alive they will have hope. We need to kill him," Alek said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Rosa asked.

"I have people hiding within their little army. There isn't even that many of them left. They've taken a lot of deaths. I don't think they have the man power to stop us," Alek said. "Harry will be killed and the resistance will crumble. They'll only have children left to fight and we can take care of them eary enough."

"You really have everything planned huh?"Rosa asked.

"You need to plan ahead if you want to win. I already have Albus so I'm happy with what I have, but I'll make a perfect world for us to live in."

XXXXX

"Mr. Potter," Hyo said shyly. "Scorpius is going to try and kill you. He's hipping himself up to do it. You can't him do it. If he does it everything will fall apart. We need you alive."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"I-I see the future. If you're not careful, Scorpius will kill you," Hyo said meekly. "I would send Scorpius away from here, his girlfriend, Sasha. "They're going to kill you if you dont'"

"I understand," Harry said.

Harry went to Scorpius and Sasha. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave. I know all about your plot to kill me."

"B-but I would never do something like that," Scorpius protested.

"I'm sorry, but I know the two of you are plotting to kill me." Harry said.

"Fine. We'll leave," Scorpius said. "But you'll regent making us leave." Scorpius and Sasha left.

Harry went back to Hyo. "Do you still see me dying?"

"No. Not any time soon at least," Hyo said. "but we're losing this war. Most of the world is under Alek's control. How are we going to fight this?"

"We kill Alek. Cut off the head of the snake and the rest with fall apart. I have faith we can do this." Harry said.

"I don't think killing Alek would stop anything. He has people under him that would take over as soon as Alek's dead. You'll have to take out all the high command,"Hyo said.

"Have you any dreams about how this ends?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I just see darkness. I don't know what that means, but there's always a chance that we can win, no matter how grim it looks. We're safe here, at least now that Scorpius and Sasha are gone."

"Say we just bomb Alek's castle. That'll take the all out at once,"Victor said, coming in the conversation. "I think that's our best option. Even if it doesn't kill Alek, it will take out a good chunk of their high command."

"But Albus," Harry said softly. "Okay. How do we get a country to bomb Alek's castle?"

"We just give the information to the United States. They'll bomb it for us," Victor said. "They're our best bet."

"Right. I'll send word to my contacts in the US and see if they'll bomb Alek's castle. I don't like using muggles to fight our war, but Alek started that already. Most of the world is under Alek. It's going to be hard fix all of this, but we have to take out Alek and his top people if we're going to fix all the damage done," Harry said.

"They're using Russia for their main base. If we bomb Alek's castle, they'rll probably go there after we bomb Alek's castle. It'll be more fortified once that happens. He won't let us get away with us bombing him again. We just have to hope to do as much damage as we can all at once."Victor said.

"Right. Just leave it to me," Harry said, leaving the room.

"Hyo, did you really not know anymore?" Victor asked.

"I see so much death. Everywhere. They're nightmares. I don't want them," Hyo said, tears in his eyes. "We'll win this war right?"

"Of course we will," Victor told him. "If we lose, then we're all pureblood so we'll be safe no matter what happens."

"What does Alek want? To rule over the world? The whole world? Use muggles as slaves? I don't know what he wants," Hyo said.

"Probably take over the world, making muggles as lesser people. You remember the Holocaust? That's what's going to happen. Muggles are going to be killed in masses. It'll be horrible. They'll want a world where there's only wizards are there, or at least the ones in control of everything."

"But there's many more muggles than they are wizards," Hyo said. "Are they really going to die?"

"There you two are," Molly said. "I couldn't help but over hear what you're talking about. Their kid were killed by the muggle war, at least that's what people think, they're be more likely to want to get back at the muggle. People followed Hitler because they thought it would fix their lives. I think the same thing is going to happen if the war keeps going."

"Hyo, do you know if they have any concentration camps?" Victor asked.

"I don't know. I hope not," Hyo said. "Why is all of this happening?"

"I don't know. I think things were fine the way things were fine. I don't believe wizards are better than muggles," Victor said.

"I hope we're able to stop that from happening," Molly said. "It's scary to think about. I don't think there's ever been a war between wizards and muggles, with both on both sides. Who ever wins, our lives are going to change. Do you think muggles notice the magic going off or are they just lost in the bombings?"

"I think Alek wouldn't want them to know about magic. There's enough panic as it is," Victor said.

"I suppose that makes sense," Molly said.

"I just have to trust your uncle ot make things better," Victor said.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Luis was scared. He was staying with Ceil in a bedroom. "Almost all my family is dead. It's not fair. I'm so afraid. What if they attack us here? Do we even have an escape plan?"

"I have away to get out of here if it comes to that. Just trust me," Cei said. "I'll keep us alive."

"I believe you," Luis said. He started to cry and Ciel hugged him. "It's okay. I know things are hard, but things will be okay."

"You're mugle born right? What if they win? They'll kill you-"

"My parents are dead. Even though I didn't kill them, I count as a full blooded wizard. So don't worry about that. I'll be safe." Ciel said.

"But they could still kill all of us for fighting them," Luis said.

"Like I told you, I'll get us out of here if we need to leave quickly," Ciel said.

"What about everyone else?"

"They're on their own. I can't save everyone, but I can save us. I'm sure the others have their own ways out. If we're attacked we can meet up with everyone at a later time. I'm positive it's the best option to get the two of us somewhere safe," Ciel said.

"Okay. I believe you. I'm scared though. What if they get a hold of me? You heard what they did to James haven't you?" Luis asked. "I don't want that to happen to me. I don't think I could handle that."

"I won't let that happen," Ciel said. "Just count on me. I'll keep you safe"

"Thanks. I'm counting on you" Luis said.

"Of course."

The door to their room opened and Ben and Zeke came into the room. "Luis! I'm so glad to see you alive and well," Ben said with a smile.

"Yeah, we were worried that you had been killed in one of the raids," Zeke said.

"But you're alive and well I'm so happy!" Ben said. He ran over and hugged Luis. "I was so afraid we had lost you. We lost most of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. I guess we just thought you were one of them."

"I wasn't sure if you were alive either. I'm glad you're both okay," Luis said.

"And Ceil right? It's good to see you too," Ben said.

"Thanks,' Ciel said.

"We're going to get some dinner, what to come with us?" Ben offered.

"Yeah that sounds good," Albus said

"Okay let's go," Ben said.

XXXXXXX

"Albus we're moving," Alek said. Albus was sleeping so he woke up with a yawn. "it's not safe here anything more. We're going to Russian,"

"Russia? Why are we go to Russian?" Albus asked.'

"I'll explain everything once we're there,"Alek said. He took Albus' hand and used the floo power The next thing Albus knew he was in a room that looked a lot like the room he had been in, only slightly different. "We were under attack back in England. It wasn't safe for is there. Right now we're in the most powerful country to the word. We're going to be safe here. Only someone stupid will try and attack us here."

"Why would they want to attack us at all?" Albus asked, still mostly asleep.

"Because we're making a new world order. The world will be free of war, of famine or anything wrong once I take it over," Alek said. "Just go back to sleep okay?"

"W-wait you want to take over the whole world, doesn't that make you a dark wizard? Do you believe muggle are bad?" Albus asked, much more awake now.

"Muggles are good as slaves," Alek said. "Us wizards should be the ones who rule the world. Anyone with magic will be safe. Don't you see it? Muggle are destorying the planet. They're always having wars that kill millions of people. We'll keep the ones that can work and we'll kill the ones who can't. We'll keep some of the weaker ones alive to mate so we don't run out of muggles."

"Alek, do you understand what you're talking about? You're talking like Hitler and the Jews," Albus said. "Only evil people do stuff like that. Alek I want to go home."

Alek sighed. He used a spell to make Albus for to forget their conversation. He should have known Albus wouldn't understand, but that was okay. He'd understand once Alek had taken everything over. He loved Albus. And he wasn't going to los him.

Alek left the room to talk to Rosa and Axel, along with Sasha and Scorpius. "Did we get everyone back here? How many people died inn the relocation?" Alek asked.

"We got most everyone there. We should have only a few people who didn't make it out," Axel said.

"They got the Americans to attack the castle. I'm betting Harry ordered the attack," Scoprius said.

"He was willing to risk killing Albus? I guess we can't us him to-"

"We will not be using Albus for anything. He's my boyfriend and I'm going to protect him and keep him safe," Alek cut Axel off.

"Alright. Alright. I understand. I won't suggest using Albus for anything again," Axel said.

"What we need to do it kill Harry Potter. Cut off the head and the rest will follow. They still see him as as savior. If we kill him everything will fall apart," Alek said.

"How do you plan on doing that? Rosa asked.

"I'm not sure," Alek admitted. "We have several prisoners of war. We can ofter them for Harry Potter. I'm sure he'll go for it to save the kids we have. Once we have him, we just kill him right away. All of their hope will be gone."

"That could work," Axel said. "But what if he doesn't bite?"

"He will. He'll do whatever it takes to save people. Trust me. He'll go for it," Alek said. "He has a savior complex now, I'm sure of it, so he'll feel forced to do it."

"I'll send word to him," Rosa said. "And then we wait."

XXXXXXX

"You can't do it," James said. "They'll kill you as soon as they have you in their arms,"

"I know. I can't just let him have those hostages. I have to do something," Harry said.

"But if we lose you who will lead us? Everyone's dead. We can't lose you too," James protested. "Once you die that's it. It's over."

"You will be able to work it out," Harry said. "I was able to when I was you age."

"But Volidmort didn't control most of the world. Alek controls everything out of the States. Once he takes over North America then he'll control everything. Don't you see? We're going to lose. You being here at least gives us some hope."

"I have to save them though," Harry said.

"What we need to do is combine all of the forces that was against Alek and work together to stop him,," James said.

"I'll leave you in charge of that," Harry said. "Between you, Teddy, and Bill should be enough to bring everyone together to fight against Alek."

"But we need you," James protested. "Don't you understand what will happen after they kill you? They'll make sure everyone will know it. People will lose hope. Yeah it's bad that Alan has hostages, but he won't kill them. He wouldn't want to risk losing them as bargianing tools. Just tell them you won't do it. Even if they do kill the hostages, you're more important. People die in wars. We need you."

"But the hostages-"

"Dad think things through. Think of Lily is she lost our father. She's already a wreck. Rose isn't much better. They'd both couldn't handle it if you died. Think of the big picture. We can't lose you. Why don't you understand that? You're our beacon of hope. People will rally behind you. We'll try to save the hostages, but we need you here for now."

"Fine, but I don't like this. I can't believe I'm letting my son rule my life," Harry shook his head. "But I understand what you're saying. Get people ready. We need to meet up with resistance all over the world. It's going to be the only way we can win this."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was working better than they thought it would. They were getting people all over the world were getting together to fight Alek and his army. There were up risings all over the world, including London. Harry was leading what was left of their army against Alek's men there. They got help from the US. They were pushing on in on all sides.

"We're pushing back. Alek can't fight on all sides at once. It'll push him too thin," Harry said. "We'll win this yet."

"I don't know if this is a good idea," Zeke said. "I mean, there's no more hunger where he's taken over. He's helping those people survive that normally wouldn't have a chance to live. Maybe having Alek take over wouldn't be so bad."

"Alek is a monster. He's already using muggles with slaves. Do you really want muggles treated at lower class citizen, as slaves? We can't livein a world like that," Harry said.

"I guess I didn't think about that," Zeke said. "I don't want my family used as slaves or killed just because they can't use magic."

"We're doing well right now. We're going to force out Alek and kill him," Harry said. "And, if posible, save Albus."

"I wonder if it's really Alek doing all of this," Rose said. "I mean, he's so different than he was back in school. Maybe something is contorting him? I mean, maybe we shouldn't kill him but take him hostage."

"You want us not to kill him? I thought you would want to kill him after he killed your family," James said. "I want to kill him for keeping Albus locked away. I want to kill him and make him suffer while I do it."

"I know, but I don't think Alek has control of himself. I think something darker is taking over him. He's a lot different than any other dark wizard. He's letting muggleborns live. I think that' the real Alek breaking through. What if there was one more Holcrux? And that's what's taken over Alek and Alek's fighting with it. I think that makes sense on why he cares so much for Albus. A true dark wizard would have either used Albus as bait or kill him by now," Rose said.

"I suppose that's possible. I still want to kill him for killing all our famiy," James said.

"But if it wasn't his fault-"

"Fine. We're capture him. If it's proven that Alek didn't do it we'll deal with it then. If it turns out he's been himself the whole time then we'll kill him,"James said, giving

"We should be able to attack Alek by next week," Harry said. "I'll tell the troops that we want Alek alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it all to hell," Alek said, slamming his fist into the wall. "We can't keep up all this fighting. They're attacking from all sides. We don't have enough man power."

Alek passed back and forth. Rosa walked over to him. "I could help you relax. I know you love Albus, but sex with me would make you feel better. I mean, you hold Albus as someone special and you don't want to ruin him with sex. So have some sex with him."

Alek thought a moment." Alright.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alek woke up next to Rosa. ''You sure Axel won't care about this?"

"And if he does? You're our leader. He wouldn't do anything against you," Rosa said. She got up and started to get dressed. "It was fun, but I should get back to my post."

"I understand," Alek said. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course I won't," Rosa said with a smie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you doing?" Alek asked Albus.

"I don't like having to stay in this room," Albus admitted. "I rather spend more time with you and I miss my family."

"Your family thinks I'm a dark wizard. I'm not. I'd never hurt anyone. Your family doesn't believe that. You believe me right?" Alek asked.

"I know you're not a dark wizard," Albus said. "Maybe I can talk to my parents and they'd listen to me and know you're not a dark wizard?"

"I don't think they'll believe you. They think I'm using you, abusing you. I don't think that they'll believe anything you say. I'm going to keep you save as long as I can. I don't want to lose you, but if they take the castle then they'll take us too."

"Why are we here then?" Ablus asked

"Because it's our home. People here will fight to their dying breath. I won't die. I'll stay alive for you," Alek said, hugging Albus. "I'll stay alive for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bombing started to hit the castle. There were people rushing into the castle. Rosa and Axel surrendered, but most of the people there kept fighting, and dying. Harry was the one who found Alek and Albus's room. "Albus aren't you okay?" Harry asked.

""I'm fine. Dad Alek isn't a dark wizard. He wouldn't do anything to hurt people," Albus said.

"We'll see about that,"Harry said. "both of you come with me."

Albus ran over and hugged his dad. "I missed you so much."

Harry hugged Albus back. "I've missed you too. I was so worried something bad happen happened to you."

"Albus didn't know anything that happened," Alek said. "He's been stuck in this room, safe from what was happening."

"I hope you're right," Harry said. "Let's go. There's a lot of people who want to kill you Alek, but we're going to look into what caused this before we kill you,"

"Kill? You can't kill Alek!" Albus said panicked. "Alek never did anything wrong. He told me he didn't do anything and I believe him."

"We'll look into that," Harry said. "Let's just go."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was a celebration. Everyone was happy, that war was over. Well almost over. There were still smaller group still fighitng, but with Alek gone form command the laggers would be defeated soon. Not everyone was happy either. Albus just sat in his room. He was in shock. He had been shown everything that happened because of Alek. He had trouble belieiving it. Alek wouldn't do all of that. Albus was practically catatonic by this point. He didn't know what to believe, who to trust. He just wanted to be alone. Could he even trust his open ideas? He didn't know. He just wanted to avoid the party and stay alone.

"Thank you so much for saving us," Rosa said. "it was so scared. Both Axel and me were under the imperio curse."

"Yeah. We just wanted to know what Alek wanted and the next next I remember was being woken up here," Axel said.

"We're happy we saved you,"James said.

"Yeah it's good to know you weren't evil," Lily said, hugging Rosa. "I've missed you so much. I just knew you weren't evil," she repeated.

"Of course. I'd never hurt anyone unless I've been forced," Rosa said, hugging Lily back.

"Rosa!" Chloe ran over to them. "When I heard Alek kidnapped you I was so worried."

"Chloe how did you get those scars?" Rosa asked, with a bit of a smuggness.

"I don't remember," Chloe admitted.

"That's too bad," Rosa said.

"But come on, let's dance," Lily said. "Zellos and I have gotten close since the war started."

"That Ravenclaw beater?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah. He's a firth year, but he's been amazing. I think I'm in love. Now, I'm going to find him and dance."

Rosa laughed. "Want to dance Axel?"

"Of course," Axel said.

"James!" Chloe practically jumped onto him. "We should dance."

James laughed, "You're going to knock me over."

"Well then dance with me,"Cleo said with a smile. "The war's over. We should be happy!"

"I know. I'm just worried about Albus," James said. "He's been in his room since we got him back. Right no Dad's talking him to St. Hungos. I don't want that. I jutst need to work on getting him to see that things are okay."

"Has anyone done anything with Alek?" Chloe asked.

"Not yet. He's tied up on a cell right now. We're going to look, well my dad and the adults are going to look, into him in the morning,"James explained.

"I see. Then let's have fun today," Chloe said. "I love you and I love how much you care about about your family."

"I love you too," James said.

XXXXXX

Harry walked into the room they were keeping Alek. After a few spells, Harry frowned. "There's an evil in you. It's taken over most of your soul. If we can take it out then we can turn you back normal."

"But he still took over the whole world, or almost the whole world. We can't just let him go," Teddy said.

"We'll take the evil out of Alk and he should be okay,"Harry said.

It was another few hours, with several wizards and witches, but they were able to take the taint, or most of the taint, out of him. "There," Harry said. "The dark taint is gone."

Alek started to shake. "I've done such horrible things. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, don't 'kill me. No, if you need to kill me then do it. Just protect Albus."

"Albus won't be hurt,"Harry said. "We know he has nothing to do with what happened." Harry took a long pause. "Do you want to see Albus? He's not doing well. He's not talking to anyone. He's hardly eating. We're trying to get through to him, but he just won't listen to any of us."

Alek wilted. "It's my fault isn't it?"

"Most likely. We should him that you were a dark wizard. He screamed that we were wrong. He then shut down." Harry said. "We're all worried about him. James and Lily couldn't even get through to him, and he don't even look at me."

"I'll talk to him," Alek said. He got up. "Will you remove my restraints?"

"Right. Just don't try anything. We may have removed the taint in you, you're still a dark wizard in my mind. If you give me a reason I will kill you." Harry undid the restraints and lead Alek to Albus' room. "I'm hoping you'll be able to do something."

Alek just nodded to Harry. Alek shut the door behind him. "Albus how are you feeling?" he asked moving over to him.

"N-no. You've been lying to me. You're a dark wizard," Albus nearly screams. "How could you do that to me?"

"It was something control of me. It wasn't me doing all of those things, And I've always loved you." Alek moved over to Albus and bent down next to him. He pulled Albus inot a hug. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Albus started to cry. He leaned into Alek. "I knew you weren't a dark wizard. It was just horrible things that they showed me that they said you did. It was horrible to watch. They tried to convince me that you were evil. "I like this. I've missed this. Just being in your arms."

"I'm sorry. I should have spent more time with you. I love spending time with you. I heard you haven't been eating. You need to eat and talk to your family. They're all worried about you."

"T-they tortured me last time I was here. I don't trust any of them," Albus said.

"I promise it won't happened against. They were just confused. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them. I'll stay with you." He sat down next to Albus, and held him. "Everything is going to be okay now. They've killed the evil that was in me. Everything is going to be okay now."

There was a knock at the door. "Can't you wait? Alek called back.

"Not it can't wait," Sasha said. "I'm pregnant.''

"W-what?" Alek said, panic in his voice. "But we only did it once."

"Alek? You slept with someone else?" Albus asked, souding hurt.

"Well I didn't know if you'd be up for it or not. I'm so sorry Albus. I love you, not her."

"Well that's nice to say about the to the mother of your children,"Sasha said.'

"Wait Children?"

"Yes I'm having three of them. You better be in their lives, or else," Sasha said.

"I will, don't worry," Alek said.

"And the best part? That evil taint you got rid of? It went into one of our kids. We'll have a better dark lord than you were. We'll actually win this next war when they're old enough to rage war on the world."

"Damn it women. Why would you do that to our children?" Alek asked, anger in his voice.

"It worked on you didn't it?" Sasha asked.

"Alek, she's lying right?" Albus asked."They wouldn't actually do something like that? To babies? That sounds horrible. It's so sad."

"Just go away Sasha. I'll take care of those kids and make sure they don't turn out evil." Alek said.

"Alek why did you sleep with her?" Albus asked, sounding hurt.

"It was the evil taint. It probably wanted to have kids. I didn't mean to cheat on you." Alek leaned over and kissed Albus."You're the only one I love and want to be with."

"I believe you." Albus just stayed in Alek's arms. "I'll help you raise your kids to make them turn out good. We just have to find that taint and remove it from them as early as we can."

"Right. Alek, you'll really stay with me? I don't trust anyone out there, but I know you'll protect me."

Alek nodded. ''I'll always protect you.''

XXXXXX

"Well what do you think we should do now?" George asked.

"We work on bring the world back as it was before the war," Harry said.

"You heard about the kids of Alek and Sasha, one of them has the same taint Alek had?" George asked.

"I did. We'll have to watch that. We can't have another war."

"I'm sure thingsg will work out.


	25. Epilog

Chapter 25

Epilog

Everything calmed down the next few months. The world started to rebuild itself after the war. Things were getting back to the way they were before. The war started to become a memory to most people, but still painful to think of those who lost their lives. A memorial was brought up to remember those who lost their lives.

When Sasha had her babies, they were looked over the taint was taken from the baby girl, though doing so killed the child. In her grief, Sasha killed herself. The two boys were raised by Alek and Albus. Albus refused to leave the castle. He wouldn't go anywhere without Alek. He had friends over, but he was always uneasy if Alek wasn't there with him. He could be alone with the babies, but with anyone else.

Lily married Zellos and the two had two kids. They were both Gryffindors. Lily went onto running a small tea shop in daigon ally. Zellos worked for the new paper. James joined the James Potter Fan Club as soon as he found out about it. He married Chloe and the two kids, a boy and a girl. The boy was in Gyffindor and the girl was in Raveclaw. Rose married a Hufflepuff boy and the two had kids. Both of them were in Sytherin. Fred married Ellianna and had one girl in Gryffindor.

There were a few dark wizards that tried to take over, but they were all stopped by Harry and the Aurors before they became anything too big. Everyone lived a nice happy life from then on out.

XXXXXXXX

Look for Harry Potter and the rekindled flames coming soon.


End file.
